querido diário versão Sasuke
by miilla chan
Summary: Querido diário retratou o dia a dia de uma adolescente quase normal, suas amigas e seu súbito amor por Uchiha Sasuke. A segunda versão se baseia no nosso querido Uchiha nos contando com muito estilo como tudo aconteceu. Enjoy ;D UA
1. Um pontinho rosa

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence à Kishimoto! Mas isso não é algo que o dinheiro não possa resolver ;x

Olá ;)

Como prometido, aqui está a versão contada pelo nosso querido Uchiha do famoso diário da nossa testudinha ^^

Querido diário :  
Querido diário retrata o dia a dia de uma adolescente quase normal, suas amigas e seu súbito amor por Uchiha Sasuke. No decorrer dos capítulos podemos ver a vida de Sakura e compará-la com um pandemonio, graças a seus pensamentos inconsequentes, uma mãe que ainda age e se veste como uma adolescente de 17 anos, amigas que se metem nas maiores confusões, principalmente se tratando de amor. A fanfic se baseia em Uchiha Sasuke, que chega à casa de Sakura para poderem ir ao baile de formatura, porém com a incrível demora de Sakura para se arrumar, nosso Uchiha se ve obrigado a se entreter com algo. e é aí que surge o diário contanto tudo sobre o ano de 2008, onde ambos se conheceram.

* * *

Capítulo 1  
Um pontinho **rosa**

Acordei com meu despertador apitando insistentemente na cabeceira da minha cama, rolei de um lado para o outro umas... Três vezes seguidas e levantei. Fui até o banheiro, escovei os dentes, já que o gosto que fica na boca e o mau hálito matinal definitivamente, não são nada agradáveis.

Caminhei calmamente até o Box, entrei em baixo do chuveiro e senti a água fria correndo por cada parte do meu corpo. _Nada como água gelada para te fazer acordar_. Lavei meus cabelos, ensaboei meu corpo e terminei meu agradável banho. Certa vez vi uma reportagem no globo repórter sobre mulheres que nunca tomavam banho e até hoje ainda não consegui digerir essa informação. Imagina o cheiro emanado ao levantarem os braços? Pior, imaginem o cheiro que _lá_ deve ter? Urgh, me senti arrepiar até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

**- Sasuke kun!** Ouvi minha mãe me chamar, provavelmente ela ainda acha que estou dormindo.

**- Já estou indo.** Respondi calmamente, não seria necessário gritar já que a ouvi entrar no meu quarto.

Saí do banheiro com uma toalha enrolada no meu corpo da cintura para baixo e fui até meu armário para pegar meu uniforme horroroso, uma calça comprida ridícula na cor azul, juntamente de uma camisa branca e uma gravat_inha_. Definitivamente...

**- Estou parecendo um gay.**

Dei um jeito nos meus cabelos, nunca fui muito de "todos os fios em seu devido lugar" como meu irmão Itachi, que provavelmente esqueceu-se da faculdade e ainda está dormindo. Caminhei até seu quarto, abri a porta e senti a ressonância de seu ronco me atingindo em cheio. Quase fui arremessado para fora, mas como o Uchiha que eu sou, resisti e adentrei o recinto.

Itachi, mesmo sendo meu irmão, herdou toda a estupidez da nossa família, enquanto eu herdei tudo o que há de bom. Mas enfim, voltando ao quarto barulhento, Itachi estava deitado só com uma cueca, virado de barriga para cima, todo esparramado e roncando _muito_!

**- Mas o que...** Reparei um objeto caído no chão, próximo à parede, algumas partes quebradas e alguns parafusos ou sei lá o que droga é aquela, espalhadas pelo chão. Cheguei à conclusão mais óbvia possível **– Itachi seu estúpido! Você quebrou mais um despertador e está atrasado!**

O observei abrir os olhos lentamente e fechá-los novamente. O cutuquei para ver se ele levantava e nada, o chameiele de todas as formas e nada, estava quase perdendo a paciência quando ele de súbito abriu os olhos.

**- Cara, você está muito gay com esse uniforme!** Disse o desgraçado soltando gargalhadas incomodas depois.

Eu já disse que odeio o meu irmão mais velho? Bem, todos os dias eu tenho que aturar essa peste, ou ele me trata como um bebezinho ou ele fica fazendo piadinhas com a minha cara, e eu admito, não tenho _nenhum_ senso de humor e não aceito "pilha" então logo recorro para o lado pessoal e físico. O final das nossas brigas sempre varia, às vezes ele apanha, às vezes não, mas o desenvolver da briga que é a essência. É nesse momento que o verdadeiro amor fraternal surge e a gente se soca mais que lutadores de boxe. E juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado, uma vez ele mordeu minha orelha, e sem dúvida, me senti aquele lutador que o Mike Tyson desfalcou, naquele momento eu estava prestes a perder minha preciosa orelha. Como já disse, é nesse momento em que nosso amor fraternal surge e eu utilizei a arte de _furar olhos_ com os dedos em formato de _V_ e finalmente ele soltou minha orelha.

**- Está atrasado. **Respondi

Esse meu irmão é um irresponsável mesmo, ainda não consegui vê-lo chegar no horário certo mais do que duas vezes seguidas em uma semana de aula. O ouvi fazer um escarcéu dentro no quarto devido à pressa em chegar à faculdade. Desci e fui até a cozinha tomar meu café da manhã para logo depois ir para aquele odioso colégio, onde ninguém para de me encarar e todas aquelas garotas irritantes ficam gritando meu nome e acrescentando o sufixo _kun_ no tom mais alto e agudo possível.

_Detestável_! Em menos de uma semana de aula mais da metade das garotas me perseguem, principalmente uma tal de Karin, essa é a pior de todas. É só eu colocar o pé no portão do colégio que lá vem ela gritando _Sasuke kuuuun_! E se joga com tudo no meu pescoço e fica lá como se eu estivesse gostando daquela atenção toda. E foi assim que a minha primeira semana de aula correu.

Já era segunda feira, aproveitei que Itachi estava indo para a faculdade de carro e peguei uma carona até o meu colégio. Assim que cheguei encontrei com meus amigos Naruto, Neji, Gaara e Shikamaru; Comprei um chocolate em barra e conversei com meus amigos durante um tempo após o sinal ter soado. A aula era daquele Sensei mentiroso que nunca consegue chegar no horário e sempre fica inventando desculpas esfarrapadas com a intenção de enganar os _inocentes_ alunos, então não seria problema algum demorar um pouquinho para chegar à aula.

Depois de alguns minutos fomos para a sala de aula, obviamente, aturando a estupidez do Naruto falando de coisas sem sentido. Conforme eu ia entrando observei uma loira, que empurrava uma lapiseira com o cotovelo, provavelmente era pro Gaara abaixar e pegar a lapiseira para ela. Ele deve ter reconhecido esse _criativo_ truque, já que passou sem olhá-la e conseqüentemente sem pegar a lapiseira. _Que truque mais estúpido_, essa garota faria um par perfeito com o Naruto, que por sinal abaixou feito um bocó com um sorriso besta entregando a lapiseira para a menina. Eles foram se sentar perto da irmã do Gaara, uma menina que, como Shikamaru diz, é uma psicopata _profissa_[esse e o certo?].

Continuei meu caminho quando algo peculiar chamou a minha atenção, definitivamente, aquilo era algo raro de se ver, uma garota. Mas não uma garota comum, seus olhos eram extremamente verdes, os cabelos, apesar de serem compridos e lisos, tinham uma estranha coloração rosa. _Aquilo_ definitivamente _não podia_ ser natural, apesar de não ter nenhum resquício de _raízes_ com cor diferente. Provavelmente ela pintou recentemente. Desviei meu olhar já que esta também me encarava.

Essa menina também deve se sentir incomodada quando as pessoas olham para o cabelo dela... Talvez não, se ela se sentisse assim, não haveria motivos para que ela tingisse os fios. Enfim, o professor entrou na sala com mais uma de suas desculpas esfarrapadas, dizendo que perdeu a chave do carro ou algo assim, e a menina de cabelo rosa e o estúpido do Naruto gritaram: _Mentira!!_ Mais um ano com os escândalos do Naruto, e pelo visto ele vai ter uma ótima e _rosada _companhia.

O Sensei nada pontual olhou para eles com descrença se fazendo de desentendido, apesar das marcas de batom e de chupão no pescoço dele estarem evidentes, o Naruto, não _precisava_ dizer isso em alto e bom som, mas como o indiscreto que ele é, perguntou se o Kakashi estava com catapora, uma piada _besta_, devo destacar

O resto da aula de física correu bem, Shikamaru ficou dormindo, Naruto ficou desenhando _quadrinhos_ de ninjas lutando e eu continuei a analisar o peculiar cabelo rosa da menina sentada a algumas cadeiras à minha frente.

A aula de educação física teve início, apesar de ter uma confusão, algo como as garotas não terem levado o maiô para a atividade na piscina, sendo assim, teremos que dividir a quadra com elas.

Nossa turma foi dividida em quatro times, o time 1, que era o meu time, e dele faziam parte eu, obviamente, a prima do Neji, que não sei como se chama, apesar de ela esta mais para irmã do que prima, a irritante da Karin, o Shikamaru e a irmã do Gaara, que jogaríamos contra o time 3, que era o time da menina de cabelo rosa, do estúpido do Naruto, da loira besta, do Gaara e de uma menina com um penteado estranho. Parecido com marinhas Chiquinha só que bem emboladas, acho que o nome é _coque_.

Fiquei observando alguns times jogar e depois observei a menina de cabelos rosa junto da loira que não conheço perto da piscina. A loira ameaçava jogar a _rosada_ na piscina, sem perceber eu fui caminhando na direção delas, apesar de que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que eu ia fazer lá; foi quando vi a besta salvadora: Naruto, que estava indo na direção delas. Então o acompanhei até as meninas. Agora sim, tinha a desculpa do que eu estava indo fazer lá.

Conforme íamos nos aproximando pude observar a menina de penteado estranho se aproximar da loira por trás enquanto a gente se aproximava pela beirada da piscina, ficando atrás delas. Tudo ocorreu em câmera lenta, Naruto esticou o braço para por as mãos no ombro da _rosada_ e a menina de penteado estranho empurrou a loira na piscina, a loira segurou no casaco da _rosada_ que conseqüentemente foi puxada para trás, e como a besta do Naruto estava atrás dela, ele foi _empurrado_ para a piscina, só aí que eu fui perceber que ele agarrou meu braço e me levou junto para a piscina.

Fui no fundo da piscina e voltei a superfície com o sangue fervendo, a primeira coisa que vi foi uma cabeleira loira, nem pensei duas vezes, agarrei o pescoço e comecei a apertar. Mas logo parei para confirmar quem era, afinal, havia duas cabeleiras loiras na piscina, e minha prioridade era matar uma delas, depois eu via o que faria com a outra e com a cabeleira rosa.

Confirmei quem eu estava estrangulando a pouco, e agora resolvi afundar! Agarrei a cabeça do Estúpido e comecei a afundá-lo na piscina. Logo senti um par de olhos verdes me encarando e parei o que estava fazendo, ela me olhava como se eu fosse um monstro... Eu até diria _acalme-se você é a próxima_, mas ela é tão..._ Rosa_ que achei melhor deixar de lado, e me voltei para o Naruto, parei de afogá-lo, um nariz quebrado seria o suficiente e logo estaria livre dessa piscina, antes que a _loira do peitão _viesse até a piscina e resolvesse nos matar.

**- Tenten sua vaca! Por que fez isso??** A rosada berrou, não imaginava que ela fosse esquentadinha desse jeito, nem escandalosa. Só falta cuspir fogo.

_**- **_**Você ainda tem coragem de rir na cara-de-pau?!** Berrou a outra esquentadinha ao ver que a _Tenten_,menina de penteado estranho estava rindo.

**- Ah gente não precisa ficar assim!! Foi só uma coisinha que sopraram nos meus ouvidos...** A Tenten respondeu rindo mais do que antes.

_Definitivamente, essa escola está precisando de pessoas normais!_ Ouvi ao meu lado em um volume baixo, porém audível, uma risada. Olhei para o lado para ver quem ria e senti aquela raiva de antes voltar de súbito. O estúpido estava rindo!

**- Naruto seu idiota !! Por que me puxou?** Perguntei a ele enquanto o erguia pelo colarinho da camisa do uniforme.

**- Eu só tentei me segurar, mas não deu muito certo...** Respondeu ele com o famoso tom choroso. O soltei **- Oe Sasuke você quase me matou afogado**. Resmungou ele tossindo enquanto massageava o pescoço na região em que a gola da camisa havia apertado.

**- Era pra matar mesmo!! **Respondi rudemente...**Baka !** Que vontade de socá-lo...

Droga, um tombo de piscina é suficiente para me irritar tanto?

**- Err... **Virei para o lado e lá estava ela... **- gente, desculpa...** A rosada... -** é que...** Gaguejando um pouco enquanto tentava formular uma pergunta. **- É que eu e a porca estávamos brincando e a Pucca desgraçada veio se intrometer e acabou com a brincadeira!** Não sei como ela não tropeçou nas palavras, quando eu estava digerindo a segunda palavra ela já estava na última.

Definitivamente, _as aparências enganam_! Pelo visto ela não tem nada de... Como posso dizer? Ela não é muito como a prima do Neji.

**- Ah gente, para de show!** Berrou a menina esquisita de novo.

Pude observar em câmera lenta, a loira dar meia volta, agarrar a perna da Tenten, e _berrar escandalosamente_:

**- Calada Pucca!!** Essas garotas se merecem! Pucca, porca, qual será o próximo apelido carinhoso? **- Agora você é quem vai dar mergulhinho com suas amadas amigas.** De repente senti o chão tremer.

Me virei em câmera lenta para enxergar nossos últimos momentos de vida. Tsunade, a rainha dos decotes absurdos agarrou os pulsos da Tenten, _até eu fiquei com pena dela,_ olhou mortalmente para os que estavam dentro da piscina e logo após a vi concentrar o ar em seu pulmões e gritar _insuportavelmente _alto.

**- Ninguém vai dar mergulhinho nenhum!** Como eu detesto esse barulho todo...** - Vocês quatro, **_**fora da piscina **__**agora**_**!!** Essa ultima parte foi a mais dolorosa... Odeio mulheres escandalosas, principalmente aquelas capazes de quebrar uma taça só com um _"aaaaaaah"_, isso definitivamente me tira do sério.

Ao sair da piscina, Tsunade avisou para que fossemos até o setor de auxílio ao aluno e pegarmos toalhas para que pudéssemos nos secar, logo depois fomos até a diretoria e após muitos sermões, pegamos a ocorrência informando que só entraríamos no colégio acompanhados de nossos responsáveis. E afinal, quem quer assistir aulas?

Fui para casa, cheguei ao meu quarto, liguei o som e me preparei para o banho, havia combinado com Neji e os outros de irmos a uma lanchonete próxima daqui. Após meu relaxante banho, vesti uma bermuda, uma camisa, tênis e dei meu famoso jeito no cabelo, espirrei em pouco do meu perfume e saí para encontrar com meus amigos.

Continua ;)

* * *

Olá pessoal ^^ espero que gostem dessa fanfic ^^ adorei escrevere vou adorar mais ainda receber rewiews ^^

Beijo a todos e espero rewiews ;x


	2. Um pontinho rosa berrante

Disclaimer: Não direi que Naruto não me pertence, pois já estou negociando os direitos autorais com o titio Kishimoto.

Pessoal, perdão a demora no post,prometo que não demorarei a postar novamente. O capítulo ficou pequenininho, mas prometo que o próximo será maiorzinho. Digam o que acham do meu sasuke kun please. E não me matem por ter usado o pronome possessivo meu. Afinal, estou negociando os direitos autorais.

Galera, vamos mandar um beijinho para minha Betinha que está viajando o mundo todo. Assim que ela voltar, acabarão meus erros de português \o/

Te amo Thami sua chata!!

* * *

_Capítulo anterior_

_Fui para casa, cheguei no meu quarto, liguei o som e me preparei para o banho, havia combinado com Neji e os outros de irmos em uma lanchonete próxima daqui. Após meu relaxante banho, vesti uma bermuda, uma camisa, tênis e dei meu famoso jeito no cabelo, espirrei em pouco do meu perfume e saí para encontrar com meus amigos._

Um pontinho **rosa** berrante

Encontrei com Shikamaru e Naruto no caminho, e fomos juntos para a lanchonete.

**- Ainda não sei por que a gente tem que ir numa lanchonete.** Esse é o Shikamaru, o cara que reclama de tudo. **– O motivo de ir numa lanchonete é a fome, e pelo visto não tem ninguém com fome aqui.**

Eu já disse que detesto pessoas que _vivem para reclamar_? Não sei como ainda consigo me relacionar com esse cara.

**- Deixa de ser chato Shikamaru** – Resmungou o Naruto** – A gente está indo pra lá para se divertir.**

**- Divertir? Ficar sentado em uma mesa é...** Antes que o Shikamaru terminasse a frase de reclamação, respondi já meio alterado.

**- se é pra ficar reclamando volte logo para casa e não enche o saco.**

Senti dois pares de olhos começarem a me encarar, ignorei-os por um tempo, até me irritar. Virei um pouco a cabeça para o lado e pude ver que tanto Naruto quanto Shikamaru haviam parado de andar. O fato de o Shikamaru parar de andar, da pra entender, afinal, ele não quer ir à lanchonete, então, dar meia volta e ir para casa é _aceitável_ da parte dele, mas o já o Naruto... Por que ele parou?

**- O que foi?**

Perguntei meio que sem entender e nada deles me responderem, é esse tipo de coisa que me deixa extremamente irritado. Sim, eu sou uma pessoa fácil de irritar.

Meu sangue já estava fazendo minhas veias tremerem de tanto que borbulhavam, e nada dos idiotas falarem um _ai_ pelo menos. Lá estava eles, olhando pra mim igual a dois bocós! Os ignorei e fui andando na frente.

**- Nada não.** Ouvi Shikamaru responder.

Isso lá é resposta? Bufei de vez e andei ainda mais rápido.

**- Sasuke você é muito mal-humorado.** Resmungou Shikamaru apoiando as duas mãos no topo da cabeça e tornando a ficar ao meu lado. **– Você tem que relaxar mais cara, desse jeito nunca vai arrumar uma namorada!!**

**- É isso mesmo teme, aproveita que a gente ainda está no inicio do ano.** O que esse estúpido está falando não tem cabimento. Vindo do Naruto fica ainda mais sem cabimento -** Até o final dá pra você mudar e arrumar uma namorada.** Dessa vez a besta do Naruto se superou no quesito atormentar o Sasuke.

**- Não tenho que mudar meu jeito em nada!** Bufei e entrei na lanchonete, afinal quem eles pensam que são para me dar lição de moral?

Shikamaru dorme o dia inteiro, e quando levanta já começa a reclamar. E o Naruto não para quieto um minuto sequer, e quando para é pra comer!!

_Preciso_ de amigos normais! _Urgente_!

Cheguei na lanchonete e lá estavam Neji e Gaara, sentei e ficamos conversando sobre coisas banais, como o por que do Neji usar aquele cabelo comprido e o prender somente nas pontas, o por que o cabelo do Shikamaru ser espetado, o por que do Gaara não ter sobrancelhas, assunto esse que rendeu um bom tempo. Conversamos também sobre o por que do Naruto ter riscos nas bochechas similares a bigode de gato, e por que eu sou tão grosso e antipático. E foi aí, nessa ultima parte que começaram a torrar a minha paciência.

**- Não sou grosso nem antipático**! Apenas guardo meu eu interior para uma pessoa especial. Não mencionei a segunda parte em voz alta. Conheço bem os amigos que tenho!

Ouvimos um barulho vindo da porta da lanchonete indicando que alguém tinha chegado, e lá veio ela, aquela loira de hoje, junto da prima do Neji. Fomos apresentados e pude perceber que amigos normais é uma possibilidade que se torna cada vez mais distante.

A loira de hoje cedo assim que chegou, se fixou ao lado do Gaara e como se não fosse sair por nada! Me lembra até a história que minha avó me contava sobre "sapos grudam nas coisas e só saem com o ronco de trovoada". Acho que o apelido dela será melhor se fosse sapo ou rã do que porca. Se bem que o nariz dela realmente é sugestivo.

Desviei meu olhar para a loira e vi o decote da loira quase engolindo o Gaara por completo.

- **Odeio mulheres oferecidas**. Disse para mim mesmo só que um pouco alto, mas acho que a loira não ouviu, e se ouviu não soube raciocinar sobre isso.

**- Daqui a pouco você vai odiar todas as mulheres.** Ouvi Shikamaru sussurrar do meu lado.

Fala sério, a cena é incomoda, a loira está agarrando o braço do Gaara e pressionando contra o vale entre os seios. Eu jamais iria querer uma mulher assim ao meu lado. Prefiro uma mulher bonita, não que a loira não seja, mas a beleza dela é diferente, é intimidadora. Prefiro uma beleza inocente, que não precise de decotes e nem de maquiagem para ficar sexy. Enfim, prefiro uma... como posso dizer, uma mulher com beleza de menina.

A prima do Neji se chama Hinata, e acho que tem algum problema na fala, talvez ela seja gaga. Apenas a ouvi falar "boa tarde" com muita dificuldade, algo como um _bo bo boa tar tarde_; e depois não ouvi mais nada vindo dela. E para aumentar o nível de esquisitice, quando o Naruto sentou do lado dela com aquele jeito dele super feliz ela ficou vermelho escarlate. Algo muito estranho, devo ressaltar.

**- Oe, Neji, sua prima ta legal?** Ouvi o Shikamaru perguntar baixinho.

Pelo menos eu não sou o único a reparar na esquisitice alheia.

**- Vê se ela ta passando mal cara.** Mencionei também em um tom baixo.

Neji apenas respirou fundo, e abanou a cabeça como se discordando de algo.

**- Logo vocês se acostumam.** Disse ele olhando para a porta que tinha acabado de fazer um som indicando que alguém havia entrado.

Eu hein, que primo imprestável, nem se preocupa com a saúde da prima, acho melhor eu perguntar a ela se está se sentindo bem. Me virei para a prima do Neji, mas quando fui abrir a boca para perguntar, um grito estridente _quase _perfurou meu tímpano.

**- Testudaaaaa!!!** Como eu detesto mulheres escandalosas.

Me virei e a vi! A menina mais linda da lanchonete! Era _ela_, a _rosada_. Ela usava uma calça jeans que foi feita sob encomenda para ela, _tenho certeza_! Uma baby look branca com alguns detalhes que não prestei atenção, e um casaco verde com o fecho- éclair aberto até a os seios. O cabelo estava espalhado pelas costas e ombros, seu rosto estava avermelhado devido à baixa temperatura que fazia lá fora. Definitivamente, essa é a menina mais linda que eu já vi. Ela tem um ar doce, calmo, parece uma bonequinha de porcelana que está prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento.

**- Porca escandalosa!!!** Ela berrou,.

Percebi _gotas _surgirem na cabeça de todos, e inclusive na minha. Olhei para a menina novamente que estava sorrindo, agora eu me pergunto, como alguém tão... _Tão_ como ela consegue dar um berro desses?? Ah sim, agora me lembrei do berro na aula de Kakashi hoje. Definitivamente, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas. Infelizmente ela também é uma mulher escandalosa

Só depois, percebi aquela Tenten do penteado estranho atrás da rosada. Elas vieram até a mesa e aquela loira estúpida apresentou _somente_ o Neji para a Rosada! Qual o problema com ela? Tudo bem que eu só dirigi a palavra a ela quando chamaram meu nome umas três vezes, mas isso não é motivo para implicar comigo! Eu sou um Uchiha PORRA!! Que loira inconveniente! Por isso que detesto loiros! Veja bem meu lado, um dos loiros que conheço é uma mula, uma criatura que não consegue entender a regra da matemática tendo o livro em mãos, literalmente aberto na pagina correta com tudo resumido! A outra loira que conheço parece uma psicopata, tanto que posso sentir uma aura maligna sendo emanada dela! O outro loiro que conheço usa uma franja _nada haver_! E aposto que é mais burro que o Naruto! E agora para comprovar minha teoria de "_loiros são detestáveis"_ essa garota com nariz de porco apresenta a Rosada para o Neji que está babando na Tenten!! Isso é algo _nada haver_, será que ela é cega? Provavelmente é burra! Sim ela é!

**- E aquele mau-humorado que está de cara feia é o Sasuke.** Ouvi Neji resmungar.

Voltei ao meu mundo e vi que o Neji estava apresentando a rosada pra mim! Sim ele apresentou! Por isso que as empresas Hyuuga e Uchiha são sócias! Alguém tem que ter algum nível nessa sociedade.

A rosada se chama Sakura, um nome muito sugestivo par a cor do cabelo dela! Passamos o resto do nosso tempo conversando, Naruto demonstrando o quanto é idiota dizendo _Sakura chan isso, Sakura chan aquilo_ o Shikamaru ficou chamando a Sakura de _você é muito problemática isso muito problemática aquilo_, algo visivelmente _irritante_! Tanto que até o Naruto percebeu que ela estava prestes a dar um golpe definitivo nele!

A quase morte do Shikamaru teve fim quando ele puxou assunto perguntando o que a gente foi fazer lá na piscina, e obviamente Naruto respondeu. Torno a repetir, se ele tivesse um rabo, ele _com certeza_ estaria abanando-o.

**- Ah, eu fui perguntar o nome da Sakura-chan e o da Ino-chan, já que a gente era do mesmo time - **Tenho certeza de que vou me estressar com o que ele vai falar!**- Já o Teme **– Minha mão já começou a queimar -** foi de intrusão mesmo!** Num disse que odeio loiros? Eles não entendem a essência da coisa!

E foi assim que o dia terminou, a loira estúpida que se chama Ino jogando charme para o Gaara, a prima do Neji ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelha, a Tenten babando no Neji e vice-versa, e infelizmente, a Sakura rindo das caretas que o Naruto fazia, dizendo que estava me imitando! Um abusado, devo destacar.

Nunca soquei tanto o Naruto em toda a minha vida, espero sempre estabelecer um novo recorde.

_Continua_

* * *

**Rewiews**

**Pamela Candido Oakes****  
**Demorei um pouquinho :\ Bem, espero que goste desse capítulo ^^ obrigada pela rewiew e pelos elogios ao capítulo passado e à minha outra fic. :#

**Naat Uchiha****  
**Obrigada :) Ah, sério? Se baseia _um pouco mais_ no que ele fala e não no que ele pensa. Eu acho que existe uma grande diferença entre o que tem na nossa mente e o que falamos à outras pessoas. Como, o Sasuke, ele se limita a poucas palavras com as outras pessoas, mas no interior da cabeça é como se ele conversasse um pouco com ele mesmo. O que acha? Beijão e obrigada pela rewiew :#

**.xD**  
Fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da versão Sakura :) Espero também que goste da versão do nosso Uchiha. Beijão florzinha e obrigada pela rewiew. :#

**MasumiChan n.n  
**Admito que eu fui lá no Nyah vagabundear e ver a fic :| Na verade a fic que você leu (creio eu) é uma baseada no universo de Naruto, a minha é UA, se você acessar o meu perfil você vai ver a minha outra fic que já está completa. ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio e pela rewiew. Beijão :#

**Doka  
**Ai que bom que você pensou dessa forma. Eu também acho essa melhor que a outra, já que para fazer o capítulo eu tenho que ler e reler inúmeras vezes. E é aí que acho os erros mais absurdos! E fico me xingando mentalmente ^^ bem, Obrigada pelo elogio e pela rewiew. Beijão :#

**Uchiha Tie-chan  
**Hehe, aquilo foi algo que me veio em mente como um estalo. E é serio aquilo, eu vi no globo repórter, as mulherers passam algo parecido como barro no cabelo... Um nojo só xD Fico feliz que tenha gostado da outra versão. Beijão linda, obrigada pelo elogio e pela rewiew. :#

**Marimary-chan  
**Olá senhorita! Lembro de você hehe, eu leio uma fic sua!! ^^ falando nisso faz tempo que não leio fic alguma, tenho que voltar ^^ bem, obrigada pelos elogios e pela rewiew ... Sim, as mamãe são terríveis xD a gente não pode dar mole pra elas não :) Bem, demorei um pouquinho mas ta aí ^^ beijão :#

**Sas9  
**Hehe ai que felicidade!! Juro fiquei realmente feliz em ver que você releu a minha fic :) bem, Nosso Uchiha via fica muito ansioso esperando a raiz crescer xD Obrigada pelos elogios e pela rewiew :#

**Koorime Hyuuga  
**Ah, não achei ele tão resmungão nesse capítulo não amiga... Acho que nos outros ele se supera. Hehe, espero que goste desse Sasuke kun com pensamentos estranhos ^^ beijão e obrigada pela rewiew, dei um sorriso enorme quando li a 4ª linha^^ beijinhos :#

**uchiha laari  
**Postando ^^ obrigada pela rewiew :#

**  
**postarei sempre ^^ já estou terminando o terceiro capítulo ^^ ele já tem 4 paginas, bem, Fico feliz que tenha gostado da versão da Sakura que acho que foi meio bobinha, o que não será diferente dessa, já que o Sasuke está se revelando uma pérola ^^ Bem obrigada pela rewiew e pelos elogios ^^ beijão :#

* * *

Ai gente, obrigada pelas rewiews, fiquei muito feliz em receber tantos elogios em um só capítulo :) Assim vocês me deixam convencida ;D Enfim... Mais um capítulo para vocês, espero que gostem...

Beijos a todos

Milla chan


	3. Um pontinho rosa inconveniente

**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertence ao egoísta do tio kishimoto, que ainda não assinou a documentação relacionada à doação do Sasuke kun

Olá,  
Espero que estejam gostando da fic ;) eu particularmente estou me divertindo enquanto eu a escrevo. Enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo anterior_

_E foi assim que o dia terminou, a loira estúpida que se chama Ino jogando charme para o Gaara, a prima do Neji ficando cada vez mais e mais vermelha, a Tenten babando no Neji e vice-versa, e infelizmente, a Sakura rindo das caretas que o Naruto fazia, dizendo que estava me imitando! Abusado!_

_Nunca soquei tanto o Naruto em toda a minha vida, espero sempre estabelecer um novo recorde._

Um pontinho **rosa** inconveniente

Já era sexta feira, havíamos acabado de sair da aula e no momento nos encontrávamos na saída do colégio. Como sempre Shikamaru estava reclamando de como o mundo é problemático, de por que esse calor todo só apareceu agora durante as aulas e por que todo mundo que passava olhava para ele. Nem preciso responder.

Tenho que concordar com ele em pelo menos uma coisa, está _muito_ quente! Foi quando a rosada começou a falar alguma coisa.

**- Gente... **Ela virou pra mim e depois olhou para todos os outros **– Praia?**

Sinceramente, eu preciso de amigos normais! Esse foi o pensamento que tive ao ouvir como o convite foi formulado, o berro estridente da loira burra e ver o que eu aconteceu em seguida.

**- Eu to dentro!!!** A loira gritou e pulou em cima da rosada, que se desequilibrou e caiu com a Ino por cima.

Sinceramente, a cena foi engraçada, mas... Não consegui rir, a saia da Sakura estava toda espalhada pelas costas e o psicopata do Gaara estava vendo_ tudo_! Quem iria rir numa situação dessas? Não que eu me importe, claro, mas sou um cavalheiro e dou o devido respeito às mulheres, mesmo que elas sejam escandalosas e mesmo que a saia esteja praticamente colada na cabeça e a calcinha fio dental estivesse _completamente _à mostra. Não que eu estivesse vendo, é claro.

**- Eu também to dentro!!** Tive que me afastar se não eu ia ser atingido pelas exclamações do Naruto e olha que não eram poucas. Sinceramente, acho que mesmo se juntar os berros da Sakura e os da Ino, elas não superam o Naruto.

Como diz meu velho amigo Shikamaru, _que problemático_! Todos olhavam pra mim com certa expectativa, só aí que percebi que era o único que não tinha respondido ainda, apesar de não ter ouvido ninguém mais responder.

**- Por mim tanto faz.** Observei a rosada me olhar com certo alívio.

Há algo estranho no ar.

**- Sai de cima de mim porca!!!!** Retiro o que disse, acho que a Sakura consegue barrar o Naruto e a Ino juntos! Mas que droga, pra que essa gritaria toda?** – Você pesa **_**muito**_**!**

- **Agora que vai começar a verdadeira gritaria.** Ouvi Tenten sussurrar para Hinata, acho que apenas eu prestei atenção nelas.

Espera aí , agora que vai começar a verdadeira gritaria?? Eu não mereço tanto.

**- Peso nada você que é fraquinha.** Resmungou a Ino, agora levantando de cima da Sakura.

O fato de eu ser o único concentrado na briga talvez significasse que os outros estavam bem concentrados na calcinha. Um bando de pervertidos, será que nunca viram uma calcinha na vida? Fala sério.

**- A culpa não é minha se você não fez regime quando precisou!! **Sakura gritou para Ino, que por incrível que pareça estava _em frente a ela_, ou seja, não havia necessidade de tanto escândalo. Mas como já disse, eu não tenho amigos normais.

Pude ver Ino apertar o cenho e cerrar os punhos ao ouvir o que a rosada disse. Isso definitivamente não vai prestar!

**- Ora sua!** Por um momento pensei que as duas iam se pegar ali mesmo **– Se você usasse essa testa para um bem maior, com certeza não iríamos cair no chão desse jeito!** Podíamos ver faíscas entre as duas.

Sakura fechou o punho e avançou pra cima de Ino com um olhar assustador. É _agora_ que elas vão se pegar!

No momento em que elas iam _rolar no chão_, Tenten interveio e arrastou Ino pra longe, e Hinata fez o mesmo com a Sakura já que ela estava indo atrás da Ino ainda com os punhos apertados.

_Ou esse ano vai ser o mais irritante de todos, ou será o melhor_!

Fui para casa e me deparei com a cena mais bizarra do mundo, os amigos do meu irmão reunidos lá em casa, fazendo o que eu jamais imaginaria que eles fossem capazes de fazer. Estavam todos de _sunguinha_ fazendo fila e uma mulher de cabelos azuis com um semblante de maníaco segurando papeizinhos de plástico em uma mão e uma panela contendo uma estranha gosma amarronzada na outra. Juro que vi uma fumacinha saindo da gosma.

**- Sasuke kun **– Ela fez uma expressão de maníaca que realmente me assustou **– Como vai?** Eu nem conheço essa mulher. Definitivamente, a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas.

**- Será que alguém pode me explicar o que nove marmanjos estão fazendo com uma mini-sunga vermelha, que não tampa nem o ovo direito?** Notem a ambigüidade** - E o que uma mulher de cabelo azul que eu nunca vi na minha vida faz com uma panela de cera depiladora nas mãos? E por que raios ela me chama com tanta intimidade?**

**- Relaxa cara!** Ouvi meu irmão falar **– Assim você enfarta mano!**

**- É, a gente divide a cera com você, não precisa ficar assim.** Ouvi aquele loiro desprezível chamado Deidara falar.

**- Divide o caralho! Se quiser utilizar a cera vai ter que pagar também!!** Meu irmão também precisa de amigos normais. Esse é o Kakuzu, o mais mesquinho dos amigos do meu irmão, só pensa em dinheiro. Segundo Hidan ele dorme agarrado com uma bolsa de dinheiro como se aquilo fosse um _ursinho de dormir_.

**- Não seja rude desse jeito Kakuzu!** Ouvi a mulher de cabelos azuis resmungar.

Acho que isso está ficando normal na minha rotina, primeiro me vem esse amigo do meu irmão chamado Zetsu com cabelo verde, depois veio a rosada e agora essa azulada. Onde esse mundo vai parar? Devo bancar o arrogante e não deixar o nível cair ou me descontrolar de vez e fugir pro Paquistão?

**- É Kakuzu san, a gente até entende que pra tirar todo esse pelo que você tem usar muita cera, mas a konan pode fazer mais.** Disse o Tobi, o amigo do meu irmão que eu mais gosto e que sempre leva a pior.

Então a azulada se chama Konan.

**- A konan pode fazer mais?** Perguntou o Kakuzu descrente.

**- Droga Tobi, por isso que disse pra ficar calado!** Pude ouvir o loiro berrandoIsso definitivamente é _mau de loiros_.** – eu te disse para não comentar com o Kakuzu sobre a cera que a Konan fez pra gente e que ele pagou.** Loiros... Sempre entregando o jogo na primeira oportunidade.

**- Como é?** Berrou o Kakuzu alterado.

**- Não é nada não Kakuzu San.** Disse o sonso do Sasori com um sorrisinho besta, detesto esse cara.

**- Vocês me fizeram pagar R$130,00** **por uma merda que dói mais que ter as tripas arrancadas sendo que a mulherzinha ali podia fazer tudo! Seus malditos! **Resmungou o Kakuzu.

Definitivamente, não sei quem é mais burro, se o Deidara que dedurou o fato de ganhar dinheiro em cima do Kakuzu ou o Kakuzu que não compreendeu um descuido desses.

Minha casa sempre vira um ringue quando se trata de mulheres, dinheiro, jogos, apostas, bebida e principalmente quando se trata de futebol!!

**- Não chame a Konan chan de mulherzinha, isso soa como vadiazinha e não é legal! **Resmungou o Tobi.

**- Caralho, mas isso dói muito!** Berrou o Hidan que acabara de puxar o papel com cera da coxa **– Que Jashin sama tenha piedade de nós.**

**- Tobi seu desgraçado, não ofenda a Konan desse jeito!** Berrou o Pen já indo na direção do Tobi.

**- Tobi não ofendeu ninguém, Tobi só estava defendendo Konan chan do Kakuzu malvado.** Como disse anteriormente, o Tobi sempre leva a pior.

No meio da confusão a tal de Konan veio se apresentar pra mim.

**- Olá Sasuke kun, me chamo Konan.** Disse ela com um enorme sorriso estampado no rosto **– Sou a namorada do Pen.** Repetindo meu irmão podia ter amigos mais normais **– Não precisa responder, já sei quem você é.** Gostei dessa menina.

**- Aposto cinqüentinha que o Tobi vai apanhar.** Ouvi meu irmão sussurrar pro Kisanme.

**- Aposto mais cinqüenta que o Kakuzu vai mandar todo mundo pro alem.** Resmungou o Kisame.

**- E eu aposto cinquentinha que a Konan via trocar o mala do Pen pelo meu irmãozinho.** Após Itachi falar isso todos curiosamente olharam pra mim.

**- Que é?** Perguntei.

**- Itachi tira o seu irmão de perto da minha mina ou eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!!** Berrou o Pen que agarrava o Tobi pelo colarinho.

Como se eu fosse querer alguma coisa com essa maníaca. De gente anormal a minha vida já está cheia.

**- Eu hein, primeiro um batalhão de homens aparecem só de sunguinha na varanda da minha casa, depois eu descubro que todos estão se depilando com cera quente **Fui interrompido por Deidara

**- As mulheres gostam de caras sem pelos.**

Continuando de onde eu parei.:

**- agora um cara está prestes a esfaquear todo mundo porque perdeu 130 reais, um cara cheio de piercings está achando que eu quero alguma coisa com a garota de cabelos azuis e um loiro estúpido diz que as mulheres preferem os depilados! **Explodi diante de tanta esquisitice, afinal, nem todo mundo é de ferro **- Vou para o meu quarto que eu ganho mais.**

**- Estressadinho esse seu irmão hein? **Ouvi Zetsu, o de cabelo verde resmungar.

**- Se fosse de cabelo rosa ia ser melhor não é Sasuke kun?** Quando Tobi começou a falar eu nem liguei, continuei andando, mas ao ouvir a palavra rosa eu gelei. De onde ele tirou essa idéia? Será que ele lê pensamentos agora? Não que eu esteja pensando _nela_ mas e se ele ouviu o termo_ o de cabelo verde_ ?

**- Como disse?** Perguntei meio receoso** – De onde tirou essa idéia?** Reformulei minha pergunta.

**- Só acho que rosa é cor de menina, e o cabelo da Konan chan seria bonito se fosse rosa, mas ele é azul e eu acho feio.** Disse o Tobi explicando. Suspirei aliviado ignorando a intenção assassina crescendo ao meu lado. Como disse, Tobi sempre leva a pior.

Observei aquele sorriso de lado do meu irmão e logo percebi que algo de ruim aconteceria ali, e não era o fato de Tobi ser estrangulado pela maníaca de cabelos azuis, com certeza seria algo muito pior.

**- Então quer dizer que existe alguém de cabelos rosa...** Supôs ele com aquele sorriso debochado.

**- Não diga besteiras Itachi!** Resmunguei virando meu rosto de lado, afinal ninguém é obrigado a ouvir o que não quer.

**- Ficou vermelhinho! Iahahaha** Esta foi a vez de Kisame me perturbar e soltar uma risadinha incomoda depois.

Porque essas pessoas me perseguem tanto? O que eu fiz de errado meu deus?

**- Sasuke kun finalmente encontrou a alma gêmea dele! Que felicidade!** Juro por tudo o que é mais sagrado, se o Deidara tivesse pétalas de rosas vermelhas, ele com certeza as jogaria ao meu redor.

**- Não comecem!** Berrei. Cara, com pessoas como essas na sua casa é difícil manter a sanidade.

**- Sasuke kun, depile a coxa, isso vai te deixar mais sexy!** Disse Hidan vindo na minha direção com a panela de cera.

Quanto mais eu fujo mais anormalidades me aparecem. Cadê meus pais quando mais preciso?

**- Não mudem de assunto! Quero saber quem vai me reembolsar por essa palhaçada aqui?**

**- Aqui Sasuke kun **– Dizia Konan ignorando completamente o Pen que berrava para ela devolver a carteira dele, enquanto a entregava ao Kakuzu e agarrava meu braço -** você tem que ser menos rabugento se quer conquistar a sua rosadinha. Primeiro chame ela para um encontro...**

Konan puxava meu braço de um lado enquanto Kisame puxava meu outro braço gritando no meu ouvido:

**- Mulheres gostam de sofrer Sasuke kun- **Dizia ele enquanto lançava olhares assassinos para Konan -** Pise nelas que elas virão correndo atrás de você.**

**- Mulheres querem ser amadas. Querem ganhar rosas, querem atenção** – Por que sinto que essas palavras não são pra mim? **– Mulheres querem que as leve para jantar fora, ou para ver o pôr do sol em um lugar romântico...**

Enquanto Konan continuava com aquela melação toda, pude reparar no Pen todo encolhido perto do Sasori, Zetsu e Deidara.

**- Ih cara, parece que sobrou pra tu irmão.** Ouvi Deidara sussurrar para o Pen enquanto ria com Itachi.

Acredite ou não Konan continuava lá, reclamando indiretamente da falta de atenção do Pen:

**- Mulheres querem ursos de pelúcia gigantes e caros **– Depois dizem que mulher não gosta de dinheiro **– Ursos caros são a chave de tudo, não arruíne tudo comprando um coelho de uma orelha só, comprado no jornaleiro, principalmente se o coelho for de grudar no vidro do carro que ela NÃO tem!!** Mais uma vez ouvi Deidara sussurrar para Pen, sim os sussurros dele são extremamente altos.

**- Cara você deu um presente pra ela com a intenção de enfeitar seu próprio carro?! Você é meu rei!** Que patético.

**- Acorda Sasuke, não da ouvido pra essa maluca não!** Ouvi Itachi chegar e apoiar no meu ombro **– Quem gosta de homem é viado, mulher gosta é de dinheiro.**

Não sei se sinto pena ou fico aliviado. Itachi levou um chute _lá_ e caiu inconscientemente consciente, ou seja, a Konan continuou porrando ele até ele perder a consciência, coisa que demoraria muito, e como eu estou atrasado para a praia não esperarei.

Subi de fininho até meu quarto, tomei um banho refrescante para poder relaxar antes de aturar mais e mais gritos estridentes. Coloquei uma bermuda qualquer e peguei minha prancha de surf. Vou andando até a praia, que não é longe daqui, logo não preciso de camisa alguma. Detesto suor.

Respirei fundo antes de girar a maçaneta e ver uma cena cômica se meu pai não tivesse chegado com a minha mãe: Itachi estava caído no chão todo arrebentado e inconsciente; Pen estava numa batalha com Kakuzu tentando pegar a carteira de volta que segundo ele, havia acabado de pegar o pagamento do estágio no banco; Konan discutia com Kisame sobre homens e mulheres, e todo aquele blábláblá chato; Hidan depilava o próprio peitoral clamando por Jashin; Sasori e Zetsu conversavam com meus pais; Deidara e Tobi estavam sentados cutucando Itachi para ver se ele se movia.

Tentei sair de fininho sem que ninguém me visse mas o infeliz do Zetsu gritou:

**- Boa sorte no seu encontro com a rosada.** Eu ainda mato um desgraçado desses. Tenho certeza que ninguém sentirá falta.

**- Rosada? **Ouvi minha mãe questionar.

**- É, a menina de cabelos rosa que o Sasuke kun se apaixonou!** Disse o Deidara.

Assim já é demais, até para um cara calmo e paciente como eu.

**- Primeiro, eu nunca disse que ia a encontro algum, e segundo, não me apaixonei por ninguém!** Pus um ponto final na história.

**- Que bonitinho, o meu pimpolhinho encontrou o seu primeiro amor.** – Pelo menos eu tentei finalizar o assunto** – Menina de cabelos rosa?** Ela fez uma cara de pensativa e prosseguiu **– Eu vi uma na escola essa semana **– Droga, por que aquela escandalosa teve que cair na piscina? Agora vou ter que ouvir suposições durante o resto da minha vida **– É ela Sasuke kun? A menina que conquistou o coraçãozinho do meu rapazinho?**

**- Cara, não viaja! Conheço a Sakura a praticamente uma semana, como posso estar apaixonado por ela? Fala sério. Preciso de uma família normal. -** Talvez se e for morar no Hawaii meus problemas acabem.**- To saindo!** E bati o portão logo em seguida.

Ainda pude ouvir um "então é assim que ela se chama" vindo do Deidara, ou "não se esqueça de tudo o que te falei" vindo de Konan e um "não gaste muito dinheiro com ela" vindo de Kakuzu. Fiz questão de ignorar o resto e fui em direção à praia.

Ao chegar na praia, me deparei com Naruto passando protetor solar no nariz. Mas como ele é bem tapado, o nariz dele estava todo branco, algo que com certeza eu riria se não estivesse de mau humor. Falando em mau humor, o motivo dele ainda não chegou. _Ela_ pode não ter feito nada _diretamente_, mas ela certamente destruiu a minha vida quando caiu naquela piscina.

Não sou uma pessoa exagerada, não mesmo! Apenas conheço meu _querido_ irmão e seus estranhos amigos, que por incrível que pareça são tudo da mesma laia. Uma vez que meu irmão encontra algum motivo para me infernizar, por minúsculo que seja, o motivo se torna uma avalanche e eu sempre sou engolido por ela!

Essa é a lei da vida, para uns se divertirem outros tem que sofrer.

**- Oe Temee, vamos surfar!** Um escandaloso Naruto gritou.

Foi aí que eu reparei que no mar estavam Gaara e Neji, já o Shikamaru estava deitado em cima da canga da Temari, irmã psicopata do Gaara. Nunca vi alguém tão parado como o Shikamaru. Enfim...

Deixei meu celular do lado do Shikamaru e fui para o mar com a minha prancha, e acreditem, a água estava literalmente um gelo! Olha que eu prefiro água gelada...

Depois de pegar algumas ondas, boiar um pouco e me estressar com o Neji, saí da água e fui até o quiosque comprar algo para beber, e mais uma vez aquelas garotas começaram a me encarar. Tem algo mais irritante do que um monte de garotinha ficar te encarando o tempo todo? Será que minha cara está suja? _Eu hein_, voltei para o lugar onde Shikamaru estava deitado, sentei em cima da minha prancha e tomei minha refrescante bebida.

A Temari veio com aquele olhar ameaçador na direção do Shikamaru e começou a gritar com ele. Será que só existem mulheres escandalosas nesse mundo? Shikamaru continuou a discutir com a Temari sobre algo que não prestei muita atenção. Acho que Gaara ficou preocupado, saiu da água e veio correndo na nossa direção para perguntar a Temari o que havia acontecido.

**- Cara, Ela é muito problemática!** Ouvi Shikamaru resmungar ao meu lado e a Temari lançar um olhar feio para ele.

**- Ta vendo como essa coisa me perturba?** Ouvi ela reclamar com o Gaara e este dar um sorriso.

É impressionante como aquela mulher rabugenta consegue perder seu olhar intimidador quando discute com Shikamaru. Se isso não é amor, logo se tornará. Enquanto Temari choramingava com Gaara, Shikamaru analisava todos os contornos do corpo dela, algo que o faria apanhar muito se Gaara ou Temari visse.

Enfim a briga terminou e _ela_ chegou. A vi conversar com a loira irritante que até então não tinha percebido sua presença sobre algo que não pude compreender muito bem, pude ver também ela pegar o celular e falar algo com a Hinata. Logo depois disso elas se aproximaram mais.

Sakura se postou na minha frente e me perguntou enquanto retirava a camiseta e a bermuda. Uma situação realmente desconfortante. Uma mulher se despindo aos poucos na frente de um homem,e inclusive o fitando fixamente, não é algo que certas partes de um corpo masculino consigam ignorar.

**- Oe, Sasuke kun **– Ela me olhava _daquele_ jeito - **Não vai cair na água não?**

Mas do que depressa eu respondi.

**- Depois... Estou esperando meu corpo dar uma esquentada.** O mais correto seria esfriada.

Convenhamos que a posição em que a Sakura está deixa na cara que ela é sádica. Onde já se viu usar um biquíni que mau tampa seus _dotes_ e ainda ficar numa postura que meu olhar cai diretamente nessas áreas? Mulheres são criaturas perigosas.

Lá estava ela me observando, juro que mais um pouco e eu perguntaria _o que há de errado?_ Mas a inconveniente da loira que pela primeira vez fez algo que me ajudaria, arrastou a rosada, que fez uma careta assassina, e a levou para a beira do mar. Meu amiguinho agradece a distância de tal visão. Não que seja desagradável... _Enfim_...

As observei enquanto entravam na água. Um passo de cada vez, o maior cuidado para não se molharem já que provavelmente a água estava um gelo. Elas deviam estar tentando acostumar o corpo com a temperatura. Qualquer um perceberia isso, _exceto _o estúpido do Naruto, que chegou com um mega sorriso correndo e jogando propositalmente água nas duas.

**- Ino chan!! Sakura chan!!** Gritava a criatura serelepe feliz.

Eu realmente sinto pena dele, a julgar pela expressão facial das duas, boa coisa dali não vai sair. Sakura e Ino começaram a correr atrás dele se molhando mais ainda. Naruto veio correndo para a areia e Sakura veio logo atrás, deixando a loira incompetente pra trás arfando muito. Devo admitir que é gratificante imaginar o quanto a peste vai apanhar só de olhar a expressão da rosada. Se o sol não estivesse tão intenso, poderia jurar que o sinistro brilho avermelhado que vi nos olhos da nossa querida rosada não era apenas uma ilusão.

**- Sakura chan, não fica brava comigo não** – A sorte é que Naruto é um atleta, se não a Sakura já teria alcançado ele a muito tempo. Que gás essa garota tem **– eu não fiz por mau, só queria ajudar vocês a se molharem mais rápido.** Algo me diz que esse pedido de desculpas apenas fechou o contrato com o funeral.

**- Não interessa **_**baka**_**!!!** As vezes esqueço da incrível capacidade dela de berrar** – Vem aqui **_**agora**_**!!** Berrava a plenos pulmões.

A perseguição já durava alguns segundos e nos momentos cruciais o Naruto sempre conseguia se livrar da Sakura. Aquilo já estava virando uma partida de futebol, e foi aí que aconteceu como nos filme, tudo ao mesmo tempo e em câmera lenta. Naruto veio na minha direção com Sakura em seu encalço. Tentem e Hinata haviam chegado, aparentemente chocadas com a cena, daí nossa querida e distraída rosada deu uma _viradinha_ de nada para ver suas amigas com _gotas_ aparentes em suas cabeças. Naruto desviou para a direção do Neji, depois tudo o que vi foi o vale entre os seios da Sakura engolindo toda a minha face e me derrubando com tudo no chão.

Lá estava eu, caído no chão com uma garota em cima de mim, literalmente _encaixada_ entre minhas pernas. Graças a Deus a queda fez com o vale entre os seios ficasse abaixo do meu rosto. Imagine como eu iria apanhar caso ela achasse que sou um devasso? Não que eu seja um, mas essa garota em cima de mim está fazendo certo alguém enrijecer. Tenho que sair dessa situação antes que _ela_ perceba, coisa que provavelmente aconteceria, já que ela não move um músculo sequer e está me encarando de uma maneira estranha. Talvez ela já tenha percebido e eu vou ficar aleijado, seus joelhos estão muito próximos de uma área crítica. Tratei logo de me desvencilhar da situação, da maneira _menos_ antipática que cogitei.

Não que eu queira ser gentil com ela, eu apenas não quero que ela se estresse e comece a gritar comigo.

**- Sakura** Respirei fundo e continuei** – Você é pesada!**

Agora ela me olhava com uma cara estranha, será que ela sentiu? Melhor eu manter a pose e disfarçar.

**- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!** Que grito histérico.

Olhei pra ela abismado, será que ela vai fazer um escândalo? Eu não fiz por mau, foi algo que simplesmente aconteceu.

Perguntei se ela estava bem, mas ela não respondeu. Então presenciei algo que nunca vi antes. Sakura levantou de súbito e correu na direção da Ino, e a plenos pulmões gritava com a loira.

**- Ino, eu to gorda?** De onde veio isso agora?

**- Você não está uma Yamanaka Ino da vida, mas dá pro gasto.** Convencida ela, não?

Acho que a Sakura não escutou ou não gostou da resposta, porque perguntou novamente a mesma coisa.

**- Ino, eu to gorda?**

**- Não!** A loira respondeu mais diretamente dessa vez.

E mais uma vez veio a pergunta.

**- Ino, eu to gorda?**

**- Não!** A loira respondeu mais uma vez.

E novamente a pergunta apareceu.

**- Ino, eu to gorda?**

E outra vez veio a mesma resposta.

**- Não!**

E assim seguiu diversas vezes a mesma pergunta e a mesma resposta, até que a loira se cansou e as respostas mudaram drasticamente.

**- Ino, eu to gorda?**

**- Sim! Corra logo para reduzir o estômago porque seu caso é crítico.**

Ou...

**- Ino, eu to gorda?**

**- Sim, agora morra infeliz, porque tu não tem mais jeito.**

Definitivamente, eu _preciso_ de amigos normais!

_Continua..._

* * *

**Rewiews**

**Yuki-san  
**hohoho Acho que nesse capítulo começou surgir a "pinta" de que ele pode sentir algo por ela xD bem, obrigada pelos elogios e pela rewiew ^^ beijão :#

**Maria Lua  
**hihihi Nosso uchiha é um ranzinzo de primeira xD aguardando sua rewiew no capítulo xD ^^ obrigado pela rewiew beijão :#

**Ayumi-chan  
**Ahh que bom que gostou das duas ^^ espero que você continue gostando dessa e sempre me mande rewiews ^^ beijinhos e obrigada pela rewiew ;#

**Naat Uchiha  
**hehe obrigada ;$ bem, não tinho a intenção de fazer ele assim, mas sabe como é... a imaginação flui e eu digito xD bem, deixando isso de lado, que bom que gostou ^^ que tal a visão do Sasuke kun hoje?? xD beijão, aguardo-te na pagina de rewiews. :#

**kah-chan**  
hehe, eu me divirto escrevendo essas coisas que todos falam de loiros (sofro na pele, msm só tendo luzes xD) brigad apelos elogios e pela rewiew :) beijão ;#

**Grazi chan  
**Hehe, que tal esse capítulo?? Espero que goste dessa fic tbm ^^ beijão :#

**Xará**  
perdão xará, mas... você demorou u.ú daí eu fiz de pirraça xD hehe, o MEU sasuke kun é cômico sim !!! xD Xará, obrigada pelas 2 rewiews ;$ adorei mesmo ^^ bem, Xoxo xará sexy ;#

**Hitomi-imou-chan  
**Sim sim agora eu explico o que aconteceu hoho, mas so no meio da fic (6) já o Kiba eu ainda não sei quando ele aparece xD hehe acompanhe e quem sabe ele num surge ?! xD beijão ;# e obrigada pela rewiew

**pietra akatty**  
Obrigada pela rewiew e pelos elogios ^^ fico muito feliz que esteja gostando :) te aguardo Np próximo capítulo. Beijão ;#

**Uchiha Téh-chan**  
Fico muito feliz, não so por você ter gostado dessa fic como por ter gostado da primeira também. Espero que eu smepre possa atingir as expectativas ^^ obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão ;#

**UchihaCahH**  
Ah que bom que você gosta delas ^^ fico muito feliz, continue acompanhando hein ^^ beijão ;#

**Koorime Hyuuga**  
hehe, sasuke kun é pior que a Sakura xD ^^ espero que goste desse capitulo. Beijão ;#

**Miuky Haruno**  
obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão ;#

* * *

Obrigada pelas rewiews que todos vocês me mandaram, espero que continuem mandando mais e mais para melhorar minha inspiração.

Beijinhos a todos e espero ter atingido as expectativas

Milla chan


	4. um pontinho rosa em alto mar

Disclaimer: Naruto pertence ao egoísta do tio kishimoto, que ainda não assinou a documentação relacionada à doação do Sasuke kun

Olá,

Espero que estejam gostando da fic ;) eu particularmente estou me divertindo enquanto eu a escrevo. Desculpem a demora do post, estava com uns probleminhas, mas enfim, espero que gostem desse capítulo.

* * *

_Capítulo anterior_

_E assim seguiu diversas vezes a mesma pergunta e a mesma resposta, até que a loira se cansou e as respostas mudaram drasticamente._

_**- Ino, eu to gorda?**_

_**- Sim! Corra logo para reduzir o estômago porque seu caso é crítico.**_

_Ou..._

_**- Ino, eu to gorda?**_

_**- Sim, agora morra infeliz, porque tu não tem mais jeito.**_

_Definitivamente, eu preciso de amigos normais!_

Um pontinho** rosa** em alto mar

Lá estava eu, aturando os escândalos daquela loira inconveniente. Pelo visto o azarento do Gaara realmente arrumou um chiclete de péssima qualidade, daqueles que quando grudam, não soltam por nada. Pronto, achei mais um apelido para a loira, _chiclete barato_!

_Estou enlouquecendo_, até em apelidos para meus amigos eu já estou pensando. Urgentemente, eu preciso me relacionar com pessoas sãs. Característica em que nenhum dos meus amigos se enquadra. O Neji até poderia entrar nesse meio, mas o transtorno bipolar dele dificulta as coisas, me fazendo voltar a estaca zero.

Voltando ao chiclete barato, digo Ino; ela estava azucrinando a cabeça do Gaara para que ele a ensinasse a surfar, algo que uma loira como ela não aprenderia nem em dez anos, coisa que ele provavelmente estava se esforçando para não dizer.

Gaara sendo cavalheiro, algo que nunca esperava ver.

Me virei para Sakura que olhava para os dois parecendo intrigada então me lembrei dos problemas que _ela_ havia me metido. Não só agüentaria as piadinhas de Itachi por algumas semanas até ele se esquecer da _rosada_, como também agüentaria meus pais e os amiguinhos dele. O que _eu_ fiz para merecer isso?

Reparei que a expressão dela mudou de intrigada para surpresa, olhei para o lado novamente e vi uma cena chocante, Gaara puxando Ino pela mão com uma expressão divertida, para logo depois começar a gesticular e simular um surf na areia.

Me virei para Sakura novamente e a expressão antes surpresa mudou para esperançosa. Antes que eu pudesse raciocinar ela veio com um olhar_ pidão_ que qualquer um derreteria, mas não eu.

**- Sasuke Kun...** ela falou manhosa** Por favooooor!!**

**- Outro dia te ensino. **Decidi não ser tão direto com um não.

Não que eu esteja me derretendo, estou apenas sendo educado.

Me virei para o mar e fiquei observando as ondas que mau se formavam, _hoje não está bom para surf_, quando um ponto rosado se meteu na minha frente, obviamente atrapalhando a minha visão.

**- Sakura, o que esta fazendo?**

Não é muito confortável ter uma mulher na sua frente, vestida apenas com um biquíni _mínimo_, estando a míseros centímetros de distância. Não que eu não esteja gostando, afinal sou homem, mas tenho certeza que se ela lê-se meus pensamentos, ela provavelmente me acertaria um belo de um soco.

**- Nada Sasuke kun. Apenas olhando **_**todas**_** as minhas amigas surfando!** Resmungou ela dando bastante ênfase no todas. To começando a ceder, e isso não é bom.

E num instalo Sakura começou a falar do nada coisas como "minha mãe se veste como jovem e não tem vergonha na cara" ou "Acho que Hinata tem problema na fala, por isso que ela gagueja tanto. Vou falar com o Neji a respeito disso" e por aí em diante.

**- Do que você está falando Sakura? **Perguntei meio alheio a overdose de assunto.

Ela colocou o indicador na frente da boca e fez um chiado para que eu me calasse, um barulho como "shiu" e disse logo em seguida.

**- Depois te explico, agora finja que está se divertindo!**

Fingir? Eu estou me divertindo! Não é todo dia que alguém com cabelo rosa começa falar coisas sem sentido. Hilário.

Durante esses 5 minutos de paz que tive conversando com a Sakura, ou pelo menos _fingido_, descobri mais coisas sobre ela, como o cabelo dela ser realmente natural, coisa que me deixou profundamente abatido; descobri que ela vai fazer medicina, só espero que os pacientes não se assustem com a cor do cabelo; descobri também que ela não é tão escandalosa assim, e descobri principalmente que ela detesta o tigelinha que _está chegando_.

**- Sakura San!!** Descobri também que nem o Naruto e nem a Ino são as pessoas mais escandalosas do mundo. O Rock Lee já ocupa esse cargo** – A garota mais linda do mundo.**

Não é querendo discordar, mas _mundo _é algo exagerado, a garota mais linda que já vi é mais aceitável e é algo que eu concordaria. _Não rodei o mundo todo pra poder afirmar, mas o tanto que já vi nos meus 18 anos me permite dizer._

Aquela coisa esquisita agarrou a mão da Sakura e beijou, juro que pude ver uma expressão de nojo no semblante dela.

Esse foi o _beijar a mão_ mais longo que eu já vi, e não gostei nem um pouco de presenciar isso. Sabe, me incomoda que uma pessoa qualquer saia beijando ela do nada. A Sakura parece tão indefesa e _quebrável_ que chega ser estranho quando ela começa a gritar ou quer espancar alguém. E falando nisso, por que ela ainda não bateu nesse tigelinha ridículo?

**- Essa garotinha aí é a mais bonita do mundo?** Só então percebi o perigo se aproximando, Karin estava junto do outro ser insuportável.

Devia ser proibido tanta chatice num lugar só.

**- Algum problema queridinha?** Perguntou Sakura num tom ácido de deboche.

Pude ver uma veia dilatando na testa da Karin, quando o Lee falou.

**- Sakura san, vamos ao cinema amanhã? **Perguntou o Lee que não obteve resposta

Me segurei para não rir quando Sakura ignorou o estúpido, mas perdi a vontade de rir quando senti um peso morto no meu ombro. Olhei para o lado e lá estava aquela coisa grudenta.

**- Sakura san...** Olhei para o lado e vi a rosada ficando vermelha** – Você está bem?** – Que pergunta estúpida, é claro que ela não está bem** – está vermelha!!** Será que ele não vê que ela está ficando com raiva? **– Sakura San** – Ele está conseguindo irritar não só a Sakura, como eu também estou ficando irritado com ele! – **Seus olhos estão pegando fogo** – Se ele ficar vivo depois do que está por vir ... –** Deve ser o fogo da juventude!!** Ouvi o som de algo quebrando e logo depois disso, o tigelinha estava caído no chão com o olho roxo.

Mulheres são assustadoras quando querem.

Antes cabeças rolassem resolvi fazer um gesto de _paz e amor_.

**- Sakura vem, vamos surfar.**

Segurei a mão da Sakura e a puxei de leve para o mar, já que ela não tinha mexido um músculo sequer. Enquanto íamos caminhando em direção ao mar, Sakura fazia caras e bocas, como se estivesse em uma espécie de guerra mental.

Ela se virou para me olhar e eu disfarcei um pouco.

**- Sasuke kun, obrigada por me ensinar.** Não pude resistir ao tom doce e dei um sorriso para ela.

Quem conseguiria ficar sério com uma garota dessas? Meiga e ao mesmo tempo explosiva.

Fui arrancado de meus devaneios por uma voz insuportavelmente fina.

**- Por que o Sasuke kun me largou para ficar com essa**_**zinha**_**?** Karin resmungou.

Uma veia dilatou instantaneamente na testa da Sakura que apertou forte a minha mão. Olhei para ela e a vi respirar fundo três vezes, se acalmar e falar para a Karin.

**- Não é obvio? **Sakura deu um risinho de puro sarcasmo e prosseguiu** – Ele prefere a minha companhia do que a sua, **_**vaca ruiva!!**_

Minha vontade era rolar no chão de tanto rir, mas não podia mostrar esse meu lado entusiasmado em público. Me contive, mas um risinho escapou dos meus lábios.

**- Olha como fala comigo, vadia do cabelo tingido de rosa!!**

Acho que as coisas vão esquentar por aqui.

Num piscar de olhos Sakura estava indo em direção da Karin com uma bala enquanto gritava.

**- Eu vou te mostrar quem é a vadia, sua aberração!** Antes que Sakura encostasse suas unhas no rosto da Karin a puxei pelos braços.

Ninguém merece briga de mulher, além de só saberem arranhar e puxar os cabelos umas das outras, nunca conseguem terminar a briga. E como não to afim de esperar e nem de sair arranhado por causa disso, resolvi puxar a Sakura, que virou com toda agressividade prestes a meter a mão na minha cara. Olhei sério para ela que pareceu se acalmar e disse seco.

**- Sakura, você vem ou não?**

Pensei que ia apanhar para uma mulher.

**- Claro Sasuke kun!** Disse ela rapidamente.

Começamos a aula de surf, mostrei para ela como fazia para ficar em pé na prancha, e muitas outras táticas; e até que a Sakura se mostrou uma ótima aprendiz, _até colocar em prática _o que havia aprendido.

Ao entrarmos no mar, Sakura se revelou uma catástrofe no surf. Ela levava meio século para conseguir subir na prancha e quando subia, ou caia pro outro lado ou imbicava com a prancha na minha direção.

Daí eu falava gira, vira, joga o corpo pra trás, mas era como se eu estivesse falando para fazer o oposto. Conclusão? Desperdicei ondas boas com ela podendo estar dando um show de surf lá. Algo revoltante, devo destacar.

Depois da Sakura anunciar verbalmente que havia desistido de aprender a surfar, resolvi pegar algumas ondas. Como o _sortudo _que sou, não veio uma onda sequer para eu pegar! Tudo culpa daquela rosada!

**- Puta que pariu!!!**

Xinguei com vigor e pude ouvir algumas risadas vindo da parte mais próxima a areia, me virei e me estressei de vez. Sakura estava tendo um ataque de risos, aposto que estava rindo da minha cara.

Isso é o que eu ganho tentando ensinar alguma coisa a uma garota de cabelo rosa!

Imaginem como seria interessante ver a Sakura perdida em alto mar, fico até imaginando o que o oficial iria dizer no rádio.

_**- Vasculhem toda a área em busca de qualquer coisa rosa.**_

E quando encontrassem ...

_**- Senhor avistamos um pontinho rosa em alto mar!**_

Seria engraçado.

Sério, o convívio com essas pessoas esta me afetando, preciso de pessoas normais urgente.

Olhei para Sakura que gesticulava freneticamente enquanto se aproximava mais e mais. Ela gritava algo como olha pra trás ou sei lá o que. E virei e vi uma onda realmente _grande_ prestes a me engolir, não sabia se ia pra cima da onda, se fugia, se mergulhava, ou o que devia fazer. Conclusão, fiquei igual a um palhaço olhando a onda que se aproximava.

Remei um pouco com as mãos mas a onda já tinha me pego, e como diz meu irmão Itachi, a onda me embrulhou pra presente. Senti a prancha me dar uma pancada forte na nuca e senti esbarrar em algo mais. O que eu menos queria era esbarrar em um tubarão, e graças a Deus não esbarrei. Depois de ser arrastado, me vi na areia por cima da Sakura; e novamente _aquela_ sensação estranha estava começando a aparecer. Espero que ela não perceba _um certo alguém acordando_. Senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto Sakura continuava a me encarar.

**- O teme ta vermelho, o teme ta vermelho!!** Ouvi a besta do Naruto zombar logo adiante.

Não pensei duas vezes e acertei um soco bem colocado. Agora esse infeliz não vai levantar tão cedo!!

* * *

**Rewiews**

**Naat Uchiha**hsaihsiashoaihs eu ri tbm qdo re li essa parte xD obriada pela rewiew ^^

**Ayumi-chan** hsiahsia queria amigos como aqueles xD bem se eu chegasse em casa e me deparasse com uma cena daquelas, com certeza eu teria um ataque do coração xD obrigada pela rewiew e pelos elogios \o\

**Sabaku no AnaH** hsaihsoaiha ria mesmo, mas não se esqueça que nosso uchiha e um cara sério ;) hehe num chame ele de xatinho ;o assim eu magôo ;\ heh obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão

**Uchiha Yasmiim **nhaaah ainda falta mto pra terminar ela .-. mas eu me esforçarei pra não demorar muito ^^ obrigada pelos elogios ^^ beijão.

**Koorime Hyuuga** concordo plenamente com você, em genero, numero e cor, direitos iguais!! Por um mundo de homens depilados! (vou colocar isso na fc \o/) hsaihsiahsa obrigada pela rewiew \o/

**Luh-chan** ahnn demorei um pouquinho mas aqui está o capítulo \o\ que bom saber q vc gostou das duas \o\ espero que continue gostando cada vez mais ^^ obrigada pelos elogios ^^ beijão

Sakura, nossa testudinha eterna xD hmm acho que o sasuke e mais centrado que a sakura, e qdo eu re li a primeira versão, eu escrevi muitas frases sem pé nem cabeça –" enfim ^^ espero que goste desse capitulo, beijão

**Uchiha Téh-chan** shaihsaihsia talvez seja xD mas não sou tão hilária não .-. eu sou de lua u.u ... brincadeira ^^ obrigada pela rewiew beijão ;*

**Yuki-san** shaihsiahsa logo logo chegara o momento xD obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão.

**Grazi chan** que bom que gostou \o\ obrigada pela rewiew ;)

**Uchiha Tie-chan** ahhh rir e o melhor remédio pra estar de bem com a vida \o obrigada pelos elogios e pela rewiew ^^

**Bellinha2345** ahhhh que bom q vc voltou \o\ espero que goste dela ^^ beijão ;*

**Perola Negra** Ahhh que nada ^^ vc mandou nesse e eu to feliz do msm jeito \o\ mas manda no outro tbm u.u suahsahsa sim, na verdade todos nos não somos ngm sem nossos amigos estranhos, escandaloso e chatos xD obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão e adorei seu Nick ^^

**KawaiAkaHana** aaaaa ;8 me senti completa agora \o que bom que gostou ^^ obrigada pelos elogios ^^ ate o próximo capitulo ^^

**Maria Lua** shauhsuahsuah eles são Mara xD obrigada pela rewiew ^^

**Rouse** sahsahsai quem e malvada? Eu .-. xD sasuke kun se revela no pov xD obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão xD

**.xD** nhaaah que felicidade em ver que ta gostando ^^ cntinue acompanhando e me faca mais feliz \o\ beijao

* * *

Bom pessoal, pesso desculpas pela demora pra fazer esse capítulozinho mas eu me esforcei .-. enfim, apreciem \o\

Beijão a todos

Milla chan


	5. Um pontinho rosa irritante

Naruto não me pertence e bla bla bla ...

Geeeente! Milhões de desculpas, mas eu não tive tempo! Juro, estava levando bomba direto nas provas daí fiquei praticamente esquizofrênica de tanto estudar... Podem perguntar ... _mas esses meses sem postar estava estudando? Tava era com preguiça mesmo _ Mas não, sério, eu sentava pra escrever mas não conseguia sair nada de bom... Pra terem noção... esse capítulo está um droga! Sim, podem falar, eu concordo... Não tive muita criatividade pra fazer ele, então ele está quase que igual o capítulo do querido diário da Sakura, só estou postando ele pra que não fique tanto tempo sem atualização :\ me perdoem. Agora estou mais animada pra escrever, sério mesmo, prometo que o próximo capítulo vai ser de exculachar os outros xD brincadeirinha ^^ mas vou caprichar no próximo ^^ Obrigada a todos que acompanham minha fic e por favor, **não me abandonem** T-T **não parem de ler** T-T não sei se mereço isso, mas nõ custa nada pedir né ;)

Aproveitem o capítulo, em breve o próximo capítulo ;)  
**O santo chocolate xD**

* * *

_Remei um pouco com as mãos mas a onda já tinha me pego, e como diz meu irmão Itachi, a onda me embrulhou pra presente. Senti a prancha me dar uma pancada forte na nuca e senti esbarrar em algo mais. O que eu menos queria era esbarrar em um tubarão, e graças a Deus não esbarrei. Depois de ser arrastado, me vi na areia por cima da Sakura; e novamente __aquela__ sensação estranha estava começando a aparecer. Espero que ela não perceba __um certo alguém acordando__. Senti meu rosto esquentar enquanto Sakura continuava a me encarar._

_**- O teme ta vermelho, o teme ta vermelho!!**__ Ouvi a besta do Naruto zombar logo adiante._

_Não pensei duas vezes e acertei um soco bem colocado. Agora esse infeliz não vai levantar tão cedo!!_

Um pontinho rosa irritante

Nenhum ocorrido interessante nesse dia, um passeio, Sakura e Ino discutindo no meu ouvido, uma testada numa menina rosada e enfim ... ela dormindo no meu ombro. Definitivamente um dia _normal_!

Depois do passeio fomos até a casa do Naruto _brincar de uma brincadeirinha_ ridícula chamada verdade ou desafio, mas creio eu, que qualquer coisa é melhor do que ver uma raposa com nove caudas em um filme.

Ao chegarmos no salão de festas do condomínio do Naruto nos organizamos em um círculo. A ordem era Sakura, Gaara, Hinata, Temari, Neji, Ino, eu, Tenten, Shikamaru e Naruto.

Temari deu início à brincadeira girando a garrafa que caiu eu e Naruto.

**- É agora que ele se vinga de todas as suas aporrinhações.** Ouvi Shikamaru comentando.

**- Escolhe.** Disse

**- Desafio oras!** Respondeu ele fazendo pose de machão, _coisa que ele não é._

É agora que essa praga vai me pagar por tudo que me fez desde os meus três anos de idade!

**- Quero que você aperte a bunda do ...** Fiz uma pausa dramática enquanto observava o semblante de cada um na roda. **Do Neji!**

**- **_**O que**_**?!** Ouvi um berro vindo do Naruto, coisa que já era de se esperar, do Neji e da Tenten. Sempre soube que ela nutria algo pelo Neji!

Depois ouvi o som de algo se chocando com o chão.

**- Hinata!!** Ouvi Sakura gritar e ir na direção da Hinata.

Só então reparei que ela estava desmaiada.

**- Hinata!! Hinata!! Hinata!!!!** Sakura sacudia a menina de todas as formas, mas ela não acordava.

**- Sasuke você matou a Hina chan.** Disse Temari enchendo um copo com água.

O _xis_ da questão é, onde ela arrumou um copo em meio aquela confusão? Eu é quem não quero saber...

Temari jogou água na garota que pulou de súbito perguntando o que tinha aocntecido.

**- Hinataaa! Você está se sentindo bem? Se machucou? Se arranhou? Bateu com a cabeça?** Naruto veio todo desesperado.

**- Naruto...** Sakura chamou

**- Ainda dói? Hinata quer que eu te leve pra casa?** Naruto vai entrar pro guines book de perguntas por segundo.

**- Naruto...** Sakura chamou mais uma vez já um pouco alterada.

**- Hinata diga alguma coisa! **Agora o Naruto sacudia Hinata nervosamente. Sinceramente, até eu tava ficando com pena dela. **Hinata!!** Naruto berrou

**- Naruto!!** Sakura berrou, e só agora ele parece ter tomado ciência de que Sakura estava falando com ele.

**- Are?** Um ruído saiu do fundo da garganta dele.

**- ****Você parece uma metralhadora!! **Disse a Sakura. **Não para de falar nem um segundo, ainda por cima fica gritando desse jeito todo histérico.** **Olhe para a Hinata, os olhinhos dela estão rodando.** Naruto olhou pro lado e viu uma Hinata parecendo meio tonta. **A bichinha ta tonta de tanto que você sacudiu ela!!**

Não sei o que há comigo, mas senti vontade de rir nessa ultima parte. Ainda mais quando vi a cara de _perdido_ do Naruto.

**- Não adianta sakura, nem que você dissesse que a Terra é redonda e depois mostrasse um desenho esse aí não iria entender.** Disse pondo um fim naquele assunto chato.

**- Ta insinuando o que teme?!** Perguntou ele agressivo

**- Que você é burro!** Será que tenho que explicar tudo? Ele estava prestes a me agredir.

**- Err...já que esta tudo bem com a Hinata... Naruto, você ainda não realizou seu desfio...** Pude observar Sakura estremecer pela primeira vez após receber olhares fulminantes de Neji, Tenten e de Naruto.

**- Será que eu tenho que fazer isso mesmo ? **Naruto fez uma cara de pobre coitado. Como é doce o gosto da vingança!** Me da outro desfio plx.** Já disse que odeio aquela linguagem besta de MSN?

**- Hnn, e se o outro for pior?** Gaara se intrometeu.

Naruto como o medroso que é tremeu na base. Aproveitei a situação e prossegui.

**- Vai correr o risco?**

**- Eu vou!** Disse ele parecendo decidido, mas eu conheço essa praga desde os 3 anos e a mim ele não engana!

**- E se você desistir?** Pressionei.

**- Eu não volto atrás com a minha palavra!** Perfeito!

Agora essa praga vai me pagar por tudo, desde os docinhos que ele roubava na minha festa de aniversário até quando ele me fez passar vergonha na frente da Sakura. Não que eu me importe com ela, _é claro_!

Abri a boca para anunciar meu desafio fabuloso quando uma _coisa rosa_, praticamente pulou no meu colo. Era _ela_!

Sua respiração ia se chocando com a minha pele com mais intensidade à medida que ela ia se aproximando do meu ouvido

**- Sasuke kun, porque não manda o Naruto dar um beijo na Hinata? Seria interessante...** Na mesma hora me veio a imagem do Naruto sendo espancado pelo Neji!

Sakura voltou para o seu lugar e eu finalmente disse.

**- Naruto, te desafio a dar um beijo na Hinata!**

Hinata quase caiu pra trás, mas como ela estava sentada e encostada na parede, isso não aconteceu. Naruto parecia um cãozinho prestes a ganhar um biscoito canino, Neji parecia um pai super protetor e eu estava ansioso para ver alguém fraturar uma costela.

**- Se a Hinata desmaiou naquela hora, agora ela vai ter uma parada cardíaca.** Devo admitir que tive vontade de rir do comentário da loira inconveniente.

Naruto foi se aproximando da Hinata todo desengonçado, já era de se esperar. Conforme ele se aproximava dos lábios da Hyuuga, Neji apertava mais o punho

e Hinata ficava ainda mais vermelha.

**- Não sei se arrebento você ou o Naruto.** Ouvi Neji sussurrar.

**- Pensa pelo lado positivo... **a loira chiclete se intrometeu.** Pelo menos ele não apertou sua bunda.**

Neji pareceu concordar com tal argumento e relaxou o corpo, mas só depois que Naruto beijou Hinata.

Sakura girou a garrafa que caiu para Ino e Tenten. A loira como não perde uma oportunidade, e logo depois que Tenten escolheu desafio disse:

**- Da um tapinha e depois aperta a bunda do Neji!** Rá, essa eu quero ver.

**- Cara, vocês cismaram com aminha bunda hoje.**

Lá foi a Tenten sem vergonha alguma fazer o desafio. O engraçado foi a pose que o Neji ficou para ganhar o premio, juro que se não soubesse da brincadeira, iria dizer que ele estava dançando a _dança da bundinha_.

**- Pronto, agora eu rodo!** Disse a Tenten.

Conclusão: Naruto e eu. Agora ele se vinga.

**- Desafio.** Respondi.

**- Te desafio a surpreender a Sakura chan.**

Sensações estranhas me invadiram. Surpreender? O que essa praga tem na cabeça? A rosada literalmente deu um pulo.

**- O que??** Parece que ela não gostou.

Uma voz veio na minha cabeça dizendo. "_pense em todas as vezes que ela te deixou sem graça ... Se vingue!_" Não pude evitar de sorrir.

Agora é minha oportunidade de fazer ela ficar sem jeito, me aguarde _Sakurinha_!

Não sei o que deu em mim, apenas agi. Me aproximei da rosada, e droga, que perfume bom! Passei meus braços em volta da sua cintura e me aproximei mais para poder sentir aquele cheiro tentando desviar das mechas rosadas que caíam no seu ombro para que nada mais me atrapalhasse. Encostei-me a seu pescoço inalando cada vez mais aquela fragrância. Droga, estava ficando entorpecido!

Levantei meu rosto e olhei em seu olhos verdes que estavam estranhamente arregalados. Sua face estava vermelha, como naquele dia frio. Fui me aproximando inconscientemente. Estava prestes a beijá-la, mas me contive. Imagine o tapa que eu levaria. Deus me livre!

Maldito Naruto! Maldita Sakura! Mesmo quando eu tenho que surpreende-la, acontece o oposto e eu perco o controle!

**- Consegui te surpreender?** Pelo menos algo ela tem que ter sentido.

**- Hnn ...** hnnn?** É...** Só isso?

Continuei perto dela até que ouvi o chiclete barato caçoar.

**- uh, a Sakura perdeu até a fala!** E gargalhou escandalosamente depois.

E sem aviso algum, a rosada gritou.

**- Cala a boca porca suja!** Sim, eu ainda estava extremamente próximo a ela.

Então consegui provocar alguma sensação na rosada... Bom saber.

Foi quando Hinata anunciou:

**- Sakura chan e Gaa kun.**

E sem esperar o Gaara pelo menos dizer _desafio_, a rosada já estipulou um.

**- gaara provoca a Ino.** Pude ver um semblante vingativo nela.

E lá foi o Gaara se agarrar com a Ino.

**- Agora é a minha vez de rodar.** Berrou aquela praga.

Só o Naruto mesmo para achar que ninguém viu ele posicionando a garrafa na direção dele pro Shikamaru. Estúpido!

**- O que você sente pela Temari?** Perguntou o Naruto.

**- Baka, você tem que perguntar algo para ele responder se é verdade ou não, e não fazer uma pergunta indireta**. Esse garoto me tira do sério.

Shikamaru apenas deu de ombro e respondeu.

**- Nada, ela é muito problemática.**

**-O que?!** Berrou a Temari descontrolada... Será que todos os meus amigos são escandalosos?

Escandalosos e agressivos. Temari pegou a garrafa do jogo e a quebrou literalmente na cabeça do Shikamaru. Não sei como ele não se cortou.

Que garota sem noção! Bem ... até que foi engraçado ver o Shikamaru estatelado no chão.

**- Pessoal, vou indo, já está meio tarde e muito frio.** Ouvi a Sakura falar, ia responder mas parei ao ouvir a risada do Naruto quando Temari agarrou Shikamaru pelo pescoço.

**- Façam alguma coisa, Ela vai me matar!** Eu até sentiria pena do Shikamaru, mas quem mandou ele mexer com a psicopata?

Enquanto a Temari socava o Shikamaru veio um velho gagá reclamar do barulho que a gente estava fazendo.

**- Ei! Façam silêncio por favor! isso é um condomínio particular!**

**- Existe condomínio público?** Não sei se o Naruto é burro mesmo ou se ele estava querendo debochar do velho...

Provavelmente a burrice toma conta!

**- Gente eu vou indo... **A loira começou a dizer **Amanhã vou viajar com meus pais, tenho que arrumar minhas malas** .

**- Eu vou com você porquinha...** Disse a rosada enquanto se encolhia de frio.

**- Viajar ?** Adivinhem o ser que fez essa pergunta maravilhosa?

**- Não!** A rosada respondeu aquela cara de... Você é um idiota. **Eu vou embora com ela seu **_**idiota! **_Não disse que ela olhou pra ele como se ele fosse um idiota?

**- Moleque burro.** Não resisti e comentei.

Enfim, cada um foi para um lado diferente, e graças a Deus amanhã não terá aula.

* * *

**Rewiews**

**Yasu Ika** Mil desculpas pela demora :\ espero que esse capítulo agrade um pouqyuinho, eu particularmente não gostei muito :\ enfim, obrigada pela consideração e pelos elogios ^^ me esforçarei para escrever mais e melhor. Beijão.

**Perola Negra**nhaah é tão bom quando me dizem que gostaram e que a fic ta boa. Perdão pela demora, eu tento ser mais rápida mas estou meio enrolada com a faculdade :\ Obrigada pelo elogiio ^^ Beijão e volte sempre.

**Maria Lua**hsuahushusa pois é xD Beijão

**Uchiha Téh-chan** Nhaaa miilla chan é muito grande xD pode só chamar de Milla ^^ Mas não esqueça os 2 Ls xD Nhaaah ele deve ficar liiindo vermelhinho, vontade de morder xD ahnn que isso, eu responderei sempre ^^ e obrigada pela compreenção. Beijão

**Uchiha Tie-chan** Ahnn to até sem jeito de postar agora. Perdão pela demora... agora não demorarei mais, prometo!!! Obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão

**Sakura** ahnnn depois dessa carinha " ò.ó " fiquei com medo T-T Gzuiiis ... vou ser mais rápida, perdão, perdão, perdão! Vou ficar com peso na consciência agora .-. mas ... obrigada pela rewiew ^^ tentarei ser mais rápida, prometo! Beijão. E cuide de sua saúde u.u

**Naat Uchiha** Ahnnn deve ser legal ver alguém apanhando tanto xD espero que continue gostando da fic ;) beijão

**Yuki-san** Continuando \o\ Não me abandone T-T obrigada pela rewiew. Ahnnn que ótimo \o\ adoro rewiews grandes a.a bem, tomare que vc fique bem contagiada è-é assim você não me abandona \o\ ahnn acho que logo logo eles ficam juntos ^^ estou juntando vários capítulos para ficar mais interessante ^^ bem, obrigada pelos elogios \o\ e espero que continue acompanhando a fic^^ beijão e volte sempre!! Ahhh vou ler sim, assim que eu postar vou lá no seu perfil ler a fic do ff, daí vc me da o link da outra depois pra eu ler ^^

* * *

Espero que esse capítulo tenha dado pra _enxer linguiça_ ;) Obrigada a todos que acompanham e que me deixam rewiews, como eu sempre digo, são elas que me motivam \o/ e estou motivada \o\ **ahh, quem quiser meu msn é só falar ^^ daí podem me cobrar pelo msn ^^** Beijão a todos ;###

Miilla chan


	6. Um pontinho rosa com chocolate

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Não me pertence ... Dãã!_

Oi gente ;) Não sei dizer se demorei menos dessa vez. Tive a impressão de que foi mais rápido pois trabalhei nele direto. A cada dia escrevia um pouco e até estou satisfeita com o capítulo. Espero que vocês gostem. O início foi difícil de sair mas o que importa é que saiu. Pretendo postar mais rápido ainda o Próximo capítulo, já que por enquanto não tenho trabalhos pra fazer. Enfim... Boa leitura.

Esse título seria o santo chocolate, mas fugiria do padrão  
de nome que eu tinha escolhido para a fic,  
então fiz uma pequena mudança.

* * *

_Provavelmente a burrice toma conta!_

_**- Gente eu vou indo... **__A loira começou a dizer __**Amanhã vou viajar com meus pais, tenho que arrumar minhas malas**__ ._

_**- Eu vou com você porquinha...**__ Disse a rosada enquanto se encolhia de frio._

_**- Viajar ?**__ Adivinhem o ser que fez essa pergunta maravilhosa?_

_**- Não!**__ A rosada respondeu aquela cara de... Você é um idiota. __**Eu vou embora com ela seu idiota! **__Não disse que ela olhou pra ele como se ele fosse um idiota?_

_**- Moleque burro.**__ Não resisti e comentei._

_Enfim, cada um foi para um lado diferente, e graças a Deus amanhã não terá aula._

Um pontinho rosa com chocolate

Hoje em dia está cada vez mais difícil encontrar mulheres descentes! As Mulheres de hoje em dia são seres repugnantes! Isso é um fato! Não virei gay nem nada do tipo, apenas ouvi o fardo que o amigo do meu irmão carrega. Quem é ele? Oras, o único que teve algum contato _real _com mulheres, o Pein, já que meu irmão precisa de uma aula sobre o que é um relacionamento de verdade.

Diz aí se um _beijosmeliga_ serve de alguma coisa? Só na cabeça do meu irmão, que ir á uma boate, dizer _Oi, posso te dar um beijo?_ É legal? Não dá pra sair beijando qualquer uma! Primeiro temos que conhecer, saber se _ela _tem a língua branca... Mulheres de língua branca me dão nojo! Saber se ela se depila, ninguém vai querer ir ao cinema acompanhado de um chimpanzé! Tem que saber se ela usa desodorante... Imagine a cena, o casalzinho apaixonado se prepara para um abraço, mas um trágico acidente acontece. O cheiro emanado quando a menina abre os braços faz com que seu acompanhante desmaie! _Nada legal_.

Por isso que nunca mais namorei! As últimas namoradas que tive foram um desastre total. Esses namoros foram tão desastrosos que o mais duradouro foi o de 1 semana. Sério mesmo.

A primeira era bonitinha, sabe mas a garota vivia grudada em mim! Sem contar que ela cheirava a alho. _Eca_!

A segunda só chegava perto de mim uma vez na vida e outra na morte segundo ela, eu era muito frio e grosso. Duvido, eu sou um _amor de pessoa_! E além do mais, elá so chegava perto quando eu tinha que pagar alguma coisa pra ela.

A terceira era extremamente ciumenta, nosso namoro durou 3 dias. Terminamos por que segundo ela, eu dava mais atenção às garotinhas que me perseguiam do que à ela. Será que é tão difícil reconhecer um assédio?

O bom de tudo isso foi que não tive ninguém enchendo meu saco com besteiras, pedindo explicações de tudo, desde a hora em que eu acordei, com quem eu falei e até em quem eu esbarrei. Enfim, agora aqui estou, ouvindo o amigo do meu irmão falar mal da _ex-_namorada dele.

**- Esses dias ela veio dizendo que tem muita mulher no meu Orkut... Ninguém merece isso!** Reclamava ele...

Não consigo entender essa coisa de ciúmes de Orkut... Afinal é só uma pagina na internet... O que pode significar na vida de alguém?

**- Outro dia ela veio reclamar que minha prima veio dormir aqui em casa. Qual o problema disso?** No caso dele eu não sei, mas o Itachi já passou o rodo na nossa família inteira. Definitivamente, a Konan tem razão sobre primas!

**- Não quero mais saber de mulher nem tão cedo! Elas só servem pra dar dor de cabeça.** Daqui a pouco os dois estão se agarrando por aí!

Cansei de ficar ouvindo a ladainha do Pein e fui pro meu quarto me arrumar, iria na casa do Naruto combinar detalhes da festa que eu e o Itachi iríamos organizar, e também assistir a um filme qualquer.

**- Teme, já chamou a Sakura chan e as outras?**

**- Ainda não, depois do filme vou passar na casa dela.** Por que _eu_ tenho que chamar todo mundo? O Naruto tem mais intimidade com todas elas. Ele é quem devia chamá-las.** Daí eu falo com ela.**

**- Vai passar na casa das outras também? **Olha minha cara de pombo correio! **Elas ficam em direções opostas, vai demorar muito, sem contar que a Ino ta viajando.** Ela que se exploda.

**- Talvez se você tirasse o rabo do sofá pra ajudar não levaria tanto tempo assim.** Respondi.

Ah cara, ele estava pedindo. O Naruto não faz nada para ajudar ninguém e ainda quer ficar reclamando.

**- Vou falar com as outras pelo Orkut, MSN ou qualquer outra coisa.** Disse o obvio.

**- Ué... Se vai falar com elas pelo Orkut não precisa ir na casa da Sakura chan.** Começou o Naruto. **A não ser que... **Já disse que odeio quando o Naruto começa a insinuar certas coisas? Pois bem, _detesto_!

**- Cala a boca baka!** Por que será que sempre tenho que gritar com ele? Que saco.** A casa dela fica no caminho, por isso vou passar lá. E também porque odeio Orkut e MSN.** Disse o obvio. Por que motivo eu ia querer ir na casa da rosada?

**- Ta, não precisa ficar irritadinho. Mas sabe Sasuke, vocês formam um belo par.** Agora ele pirou de vez.** Eu até já reparei algumas olhadas dela pra você. **Como disse?** E você também fica todo vermelho quando fica perto dela.** E depois de dizer isso soltou uma risadinha extremamente irritante.

**- Não torra minha paciência Naruto!** Esse dobe ta passando dos limites. **Já comprou as coisas pra gente ver o filme?**

**- Ahh, já sim, só falta o filme e fazer as coisas.**

**- Você ainda não alugou o filme?!** **Será que ninguém faz nada certo?** Me irritei.** Vai fazendo as coisas que eu vou buscar o filme.**

**- Sasuke você é muito estressado! O Shikamaru ficou de trazer o filme. Relaxa.**

**- E você acha que a gente pode confiar naquele preguiçoso?** Naruto ficou meio pensativo, mas não respondeu.** Vê se não coloca fogo na casa.**

Me arrependi de ter saído da casa do Naruto no momento em que coloquei os pés pra fora e senti o vento gélido tocar meu rosto. _Por que temos que enfrentar dias tão frios?_

Imagine o quanto as pessoas que não têm aonde dormir estão sofrendo. Sem um edredom descente para se cobrir, sem um travesseiro confortável. Deve ser muito triste. Não estou virando emo, e nunca fui, mas... Dói imagina o quanto pessoas sofrem em quanto a gente esbanja conforto.

**- Yo Sasuke kun.**

Sakura passou por mim e me cumprimentou. Retribuí com um sorriso para continuar meu caminho em direção à locadora. E... Droga! Poderia ter falado com ela agora! Enfim, depois eu falo.

Entrei na locadora e dei de cara com Shikamaru e sua testa partida ao meio. Juro, me segurei pra não rir, mas não consegui.

**- Muito engraçado Sasuke!** Quem não iria rir de um cara com um bandaid colorido em um testão desse tamanho?** Sói tinha esse lá em casa! **Ta vendo como ele sabe que ta ridículo.

**- Como vai a testa cara?** Perguntei enquanto me recuperava da crise de risos.

**- Não foi dessa vez que aquela psicótica conseguiu me apagar.**

**- E esse rombo na testa surgiu de onde?** Tentava segurar o riso a todo custo.

**- Hoje quando acordei tropecei e bati com a testa na quina do criado mudo. Nada sério.**

Desabei em risos, que cara azarado.

**- Será que dá pra parar de rir por um instante e voltar a ser o Sasuke serio de sempre? Esse seu bom humor ta afetando o meu!**

**- Não dá pra entender, quando eu to sério me mandam descontrair, e quando eu descontraio me mandam ficar sério.** Ou as mulheres não são as únicas complicadas no mundo, ou o Shikamaru tem um lado _bem _afeminado.

**- Meu irmãozinho ta animadinho assim por causa da menina de cabelos rosa.**

**- Pronto, chegou o inconveniente.** Resmunguei. Sério, qual a graça de perturbar os outros?

**- Hmm, Sasuke **_**kun**_** ta de olho na Sakura é?** Droga, agora quem ta rindo da minha cara é o preguiçoso.

Como eu odeio o Itachi!

**- Ta parem de me azucrinar! Itachi vai trabalhar e Shikamaru aluga logo a droga do filme!**

**- Ta fugindo do assunto irmãozinho?**

**- Qual a graça de importunar os outros?** Perguntei.

**- Importunar os outros não tem graça maninho, mas perturbar o irmão mais novo? Isso sim é divertido!** Eu mereço.** Ainda mais quando ele fica com essa **_**carinha fofa**_** emburrada...**

_Carinha fofa_ emburrada?

**- Itachi... Você tem certeza da sua opção sexual?** Perguntei, afinal, nunca se sabe que tipo de pessoa mora com você, prevenção acima de tudo certo?

**- Vendo por esse lado eu nunca te vi com ninguém Itachi.** Shikamaru zombou.

**- Que lado rapá? **Se quiser irritar o Itachi é só questionar a masculinidade.** Se quiserem eu dou aula de como pegar mulher.**

**- Sei não hein Itachi, to querendo é distância de você.** Caí na gargalhada quando ouvi isso.** Sasuke cuida desse teu irmão aí, se não nem vou mais à sua casa.** Shikamaru tava se controlando pra não rir.

**- To indo com você Shikamaru, é mais seguro.**

**- Ora seus!** Ouvi Itachi berrar.

Saímos da locadora aos risos e fomos em direção à casa do Naruto, que por sinal estava muito silenciosa. Vindo do Naruto é algo _bem _suspeito e _super_ perigoso.

Abrimos a porta da sala e fomos em direção à cozinha que ficava no final do corredor. Me senti em um filme de terror, exatamente na cena em que as pessoas vão na direção de um lugar escuro e suspeito, aquele tipo de lugar que logo se vê que tem alguma coisa lá... No nosso caso tinha muita fumaça e um Naruto sendo estrangulado por um Neji.

**- Seu idiota! Idiota! Estúpido!** Neji não parava de repetir essas palavras.

Depois de quase ter matado o Naruto, o que obviamente seria um grande feito para a humanidade, Neji nos explicou o ocorrido.

Naruto, o menino esperteza, colocou pipoca dentro da panela de pressão e foi pro Orkut fazer fofocas! Um mala mesmo. Daí quando o Neji chegou, escutou o barulho de algo explodindo. Naruto veio correndo e _bum_! Tem pipoca por toda a cozinha. E pra variar... Queimada.

**- Ta, mas e o brigadeiro?** Perguntei, afinal, sou fanático!

**- Agora que você falou...** Naruto começou.

**- Não me diga que...**

Ninguém precisou me dizer o que havia acontecido, eu já estava vendo com meus próprios olhos. Neji segurando uma panela de cabeça pra baixo, e o conteúdo dentro dela nem balançava. Eu já tinha ouvido falar em bolo solado, mas brigadeiro... é a primeira vez.

**- Seu idiota!** Avancei no pescoço dele.** Como pode queimar o meu brigadeiro?**

**- Agora o fanático vai entrar em crise.**

Ouvi alguém comentar, mas nem dei bola, estava muito entretido em sufocar aquele loiro burro! Como eu odeio loiros!

**- Deus, o que houve aqui?** Gaara entrou pela cozinha.** Um furacão veio te visitar Naruto?**

**- Naruto é o próprio furacão.** Neji comentou.

**- O que a gente vai comer agora? Naruto torrou a pipoca e o brigadeiro. E não to afim de ver filme comendo biscoito!** Falei, afinal, biscoito a gente come sempre, já a pipoca e o brigadeiro...

**- Acho que é nessa hora que a gente fica com fome.** Ouvi Neji choramingar

- **Cara, vocês não fazem nada direito!** Gaara deu uma de o bonzão, fez uma pose de eu posso tudo e pegou as carnes de hambúrguer e o pacote de nuggets que ele tinha comprado.** Naruto, guarda essa panela suja e pega uma limpa, também vou precisar de óleo .**

**- E ainda se recusa a lavar a panela.** Shikamaru comentou.

**- Claro, quem sujou foi o dono da casa, ele que lave.** Gaara respondeu enquanto colocava meio litro de óleo na panela.** Agora é só esperar esquentar.**

**- e como a gente sabe quando já está quente?** Naruto perguntou.

**- Mete o dedo e testa!** Gaara respondeu.

Depois de alguns minutos, óleo já cheirava estranho quando o Shikamaru se manifestou.

**- Gaara o óleo já ta quente a um tempão! Vai acabar queimando se continuar assim.**

**- Seu idiota, óleo não queima!** Respondeu.

**- A não? E que merda de cheiro é esse?**

**- a sei lá, vamos fazer essa merda e ver logo o filme. Muito homem junto me da alergia!**

Tudo aconteceu em câmera lenta, Gaara jogou literalmente as duas carnes na piscina de óleo fervendo. Conclusão? Voou óleo pra tudo quanto é lado.

No final de tudo, conseguimos fazer 5 hambúrgueres queimados e encharcados de óleo. Alguns nuggets comestíveis e outros drasticamente queimados. A cozinha, como já era de se esperar, ficou um caos.

**- Que saudade da comida lá de casa.** Resmunguei.

**- Ah, nem vem que o hambúrguer ta bom!** Gaara protestou.

**- Claro, você pegou pra você o menos queimado! Olha pra isso aqui e diz se ta com uma cara boa!** Mostrei meu hambúrguer. A carne tinha uma parte que formava uma crosta bem grossa de tanto que a carne torrou. Fala sério. Isso só desce com refrigerante, muito ketchup e mostarda. Falando nisso...** Cadê o refrigerante?**

Naruto arregalou os olhos!

Cara, perdi a conta de quantas vezes Naruto arregalou os olhos hoje, e de quantas vezes ele apanhou também. _Adivinhem o motivo?_ Sabe aquele refrigerante que salvaria nossas vidas? Então, ele ficou congelado! Totalmente! E o que nós tivemos que beber? Água! Sim, Hambúrguer torrado, pipoca queimada, brigadeiro solado, refrigerante congelado... O que mais poderia piorar?

Colocamos o filme no aparelho de DVD, nos aconchegamos cada um em um sofá, menos o Naruto e o Gaara. O Naruto deitou no colchão que ele tinha ido pegar no quarto dele. Já o Gaara ficou sentado no tapete da sala.

O filme começou, um pouco de ação aqui e ali e a luz acabou.

Exatamente, lembram quando perguntei se poderia piorar? Piorou.

Fiquei sentado no mesmo lugar, logo a luz iria voltar certo? É só uma questão de paciência.

Um som de algo se quebrando ecoou pela sala.

**- O que houve Naruto?** Perguntei mas ele não me respondeu.

**- Naruto?**

A luz voltou.

Agora pude ver o aparelho de DVD caído no chão. Será que nada pode dar certo pra mim? Eu só queria um pouco de paz e chocolate. Que inferno!

Resolvemos sair da casa do Naruto antes que algum lustre caísse na nossa cabeça. Aproveitei pra passar na casa da Sakura, afinal, ainda não tinha falado com ela.

E lá estava eu em frente a casa de alguém com cabelos cor de rosa, suando frio e sentindo uma estranha sensação na barriga. Definitivamente aquele hambúrguer queimado não me fez bem.

Ouvi o som da porta se destrancando e logo após sendo aberta. Lá estava ela. Linda como sempre.

**- Err Sakura.** Chamei e em resposta recebi uma _portada _na cara.

O que eu fiz dessa vez? Por que mulheres são tão descontroladas? Por que diabos fechamos a porta na cara de uma visita? Simples, porque ela _não é_ bem vinda.

Ta, eu não sou bem vindo. Como vou chamá-la pra festa se ela literalmente fechou a porta na minha cara? Mulheres!

**- Espera.** Ouvi em voz baixa vindo de dentro da casa.

E assim o fiz. Depois de alguns minutos a porta se abriu novamente e lá estava ela. Linda, não posso negar, mas... Parecia que ela chorava. O rosto totalmente inchado, olheiras bem escuras e olhos muito vermelhos. O que será que aconteceu para aquela menina sorridente chegar a esse ponto? Não gostei de vê-la assim.

**- O que houve?** Será que ela perdeu algum familiar e eu aqui pra convidar ela pra uma festa?** Você está bem?** Será que ela me considera o suficiente para desabafar comigo?

Não posso evitar essa preocupação, não quero ver a rosada chorar. Quero que ela fique bem! Droga!

**- Nada Sasuke kun...** Esse sufixo que me irritava, agora já não me incomoda mais. **Entra.** Adentrei a casa.** Apenas fui tirar o brigadeiro da minha cara.** Observei-a corar enquanto dizia isso.

Ah se ela soubesse o quanto eu gosto de brigadeiro...

**- Hnn... Sakura você estava chorando?** Quero te ajudar Sakura, desabafa comigo.

**- Ahn, não Sasuke kun.** Como não? Não é isso que eu vejo.

**- Está com os olhos vermelhos, tem certeza de que está bem?** Se ela não quer falar não vou insistir, vai que é um problema pessoal... Íntimo...

**- Tenho sim Sasuke kun...** Agora ela deu aquele sorriso que eu gosto. **Apenas estava vendo um filme triste.**

_Mulheres_... Um dia eu enlouqueço por causa delas.

Sakura parece estar sozinha em casa, e pelo que eu me lembro, minha mãe sempre me disse que não é correto ficar sozinho em casa com um garota. Não que a gente vá fazer algo, mas os vizinhos podem comentar, e não quero ser responsável por comentários maldosos a respeito da Sakura.

Ela é uma garota bonita, _gentil comigo_, educada e sempre que fala comigo, usa um tom que demonstra carinho, queria fazer algo assim também por ela. O mínimo que eu posso fazer é protegê-la de coisas que possam magoá-la, pois eu sei que com ela eu posso contar. Espero que sinta o mesmo que eu Sakura.

**- Hnn... **Me levantei, iria avisá-la sobre a festa e ir embora.

Observei-a se levantar de costas pra mim enquanto colocava o controle em cima do sofá. Enquanto ela estava de costas não pude deixar de reparar no corpo da Sakura, claro que já tinha visto na praia de biquíni, mas nunca de camisola.

Melhor eu ir embora.

Sakura se virou, ficando perigosamente perto. Perigoso por dois motivos, o primeiro é esse perfume dela. Da ultima vez que o inalei quase fiz uma loucura. E o outro, não mais perigoso mas nem menos, é o brigadeiro. E eu sou fanático por brigadeiro.

Nossa distância era senão a mesma, menor que ontem. E eu não tinha pra onde olhar, se olhasse pra frente, meus olhos se prenderiam nos lábios da Sakura, se eu olhasse pra baixo iria dar de cara com o decote da camisola de seda, se olhasse para os lados iria sentir mais ainda aquele perfume. Optei por olhar o chocolate no cabelo dela.

_Um erro_! Estiquei meus braços na direção do seu cabelo. Segurei uma mecha e com o polegar peguei um pouco do brigadeiro grudado no cabelo. Quem em sã consciência lamberia o brigadeiro do cabelo de alguém? Por mais que o cabelo fosse cheiroso, e olha que tinha cheiro de morango. Como já disse, esse perfume me afeta.

Levei o dedo até a minha boca.

**- Hnn, eu gosto de brigadeiro.** Sakura estava me provocando sensações estranhas.

_Você está me enlouquecendo_!

O que acontece afinal? Não consigo deixar de fitar os lábios da Sakura. Cheguei ainda mais perto dela, e admito, queria beijá-la, precisava beijá-la. Isso não é algo comum de acontecer, mas por um estranho motivo isso não me incomoda. E se isso não me incomoda não preciso me preocupar. Ignorei meu lado racional quando Sakura se aproximou mais e levei minhas mãos até seu rosto para acariciá-lo.

Fui me aproximando de seu rosto mas infelizmente um barulho na porta fez com que nos separássemos. A senhora Haruno havia chegado.

**- Sakura?**

Estávamos em uma situação embaraçosa, cumprimentei a senhora Haruno, que por incrível que pareça também tinha cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Fui até a porta da sala sendo acompanhado pela Sakura. Enquanto andava ia imaginando o quão divertido seria essa festa. Falando em festa...

**- A propósito, sábado que vem vai ter uma festa lá em casa... **Adoraria te ver lá. **Aparece por lá.** Dei um sorriso pra descontrair e me retirei.

Sakura entrou e fechou a porta.

**- Mãe você acabou o clima entre eu e o meu futuro marido!** Ouvi um grito vindo de dentro da casa.

Não pude deixar de sorrir. Esse seu perfume me afeta mais do que eu imaginava, estou até ouvindo coisas.

* * *

" _Detalhe, fiz confusão na hora das Rewiews _**"  
R**ewiews

**Carollzinha chan** e **Yuki san**, no capítulo 4 errei na Rewiew de vocês, coloquei o nome de uma e respondi a rewiew da oura. Perdão T.T

**Carollzinha chan **_Rewiew do capítulo 4_**:**Continuando \o\ Não me abandone T-T obrigada pela Rewiews. Ahn que ótimo \o\ adoro Rewiews grandes a.a bem, tomara que você fique bem contagiada è-é assim você não me abandona \o\ ahn acho que logo eles ficam juntos ^^ estou juntando vários capítulos para ficar mais interessante ^^ bem, obrigada pelos elogios \o\ e espero que continue acompanhando a fic ^^ beijão e volte sempre!! Ah vou ler sim, assim que eu postar vou lá no seu perfil ler a fic do FF, daí você me da o link da outra depois pra eu ler ^^  
_Rewiew do capítulo 5_**: **Não sou muito chegada em coca, prefiro guaraná #_# menina quase que tu arranja uma multa pra sua mãe xD cuidado hein ;) obrigada pelos elogios, não vou deixar aquelas respostas enormes porque já são 1:06 a.m e eu tenho que levantar as 5, então vou correr um pouquinho ok? Muito obrigada por ter deixado mais uma rewiew mesmo sem eu ter supostamente respondido a outra ^^ continue lendo e espero que goste desse capítulo. Beijão e boa semana.

**Yuki san** _Rewiew do capítulo 4_**:** Obrigada pela rewiew ^^ fico feliz que esteja acompanhando, e cobra mesmo xD.

_Rewiew do capítulo 5_**:** Perdão pela pequena confusão xD, vou tentar não cometer esses erros xD mas realmente espero que você fique contagiada xD bem ta aí uma descrição a lá Sasuke de um momento sasusaku ^^ beijão e te espero no próximo, beijão ;#

**Pietra chan** opaaaa, obrigada pelo elogio ^^ me deixou realmente animada ;) obrigada pela rewiew e volte sempre ;) beijão ;#

**Yasu Ika** hmm demorei dessa vez? .-. realmente, não tenho noção disso dessa vez xD Desanima não T-T não me deixaaaa. Obrigada pela rewiew e menina, vou te colar com super bonder se você tentar fugir hein u.u tenha uma ótima semana ;)

**Maria Lua** Ahhh que felicidade ^^ pensei que vocês iria me linchar pelo capítulo xD obrigada pela rewiew ^^ volte sempre.

**Uchiha Téh chan** Sasuke kun da vontade de morder sim, mas também da vontade de apertar, de esmagar de agarrar ;3 de T U D O !! ahhhhhn não me deixe T-T da uma fugidinha e vem me ver T-T se não eu entro em depressão T-T tenha uma ótima semana e uma ótima semana de provas, quero 10 em tudo hein !!!

**Uchiha Tié chan** ahnnnnn to com vergonha . demorei muito? Nhaaah esse ta maior que o outro \o\ 6 paginas e 3 linhas \o\ melhorou bastante \o\ no outro eu tento aumentar mais. Beijão.

**Sakura** Não morra T-T ebaaa não morreu \o\ obrigada pelo incentivo, postando lol... Beij~so ;#

**Koorim Hyuuga** pois é xD, bundinha do Neji é M A R A!! xD sim sim, bem diferente. Pra escrever eu tenho que reler o capítulo da Sakura e cara... ela é muito sem noção x.x O que eu fiz com ela meu Deus . enfim, obrigada pela rewiew ^^ volte sempre, beijão.

**Naat Uchiha** hmm acho que aos poucos nosso Uchiha vai cedendo aos encantos cor-de-rosa da nossa Haruno ;) obrigada pela rewiew ^^ beijão ;#

* * *

Muito obrigada pelas rewiews pessoal, vocês me deixam muito feliz, sabe, mesmo com toda essa demora vocês estão aqui me incentivando a continuar, me dando forças pra continuar. Obrigada de coração.

Milla


	7. Um pontinho rosa provocante

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto Não me pertence ... Dãã!_

Oi gente ;)

eu **não** morri u.ú

não tenho nem mais coragem de peir desculpas =\ tem quase um ano? ou mais de um ano que não atualizo essa fanfic. =\

O motivo de não ter postado é o de sempre, falta de criatividade e preguiça. Mas ontem eu fiz uma descoberta, minha imaginação só fui de madrugada! Fiquei até as 5:00 escrevendo com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, devia ter continuado por que hoje quando fui tentar escrever não era a mesma coisa =\ Bem, não consgo nem ver as rewiews que tinha na minha fic por que de tanto tempo q não atualizo acho q site apagou a minha fic pra não ficar muito cheio de historias, enfim, é so um palpite. Depois que ela aparecer atualizada eu tento responder as rewiews e colocar aqui nessa história ^^** Já atualizei e já coloquei as rewiews \o/**

E quanto aos erros de ortografia, eu to com uma baita preguiça de corrigir :\ mas enfim, vou postar esse capitulo que ficou grandinho \o/ e hoje eu vejo se a simpatia da madrugada funciona e eu me empolgo de escrever o proximo capítulo. sabe é muito chato ter que escrever se baseando na outra fic Y.Y

E a fic já passou da metade \o/ essa fanfic pode ter 7 capitulos mas eu acho q já enfiei uns 15 capitulos da outra aqui xD. Bem, chega de ladainha...

* * *

_Fui até a porta da sala sendo acompanhado pela Sakura. Enquanto andava ia imaginando o quão divertido seria essa festa. Falando em festa..._

_**- A propósito, sábado que vem vai ter uma festa lá em casa... **__Adoraria te ver lá. __**Aparece por lá.**__ Dei um sorriso pra descontrair e me retirei._

_Sakura entrou e fechou a porta._

_**- Mãe você acabou o clima entre eu e o meu futuro marido!**__ Ouvi um grito vindo de dentro da casa._

_Não pude deixar de sorrir. Esse seu perfume me afeta mais do que eu imaginava, estou até ouvindo coisas._

Um pontinho **rosa** provocante

Acordei de bom humor hoje, brinquei com meu cachorro, ajudei minha mãe com o café da manhã, ajudei meu pai com a papelada do trabalho e ainda me ofereci para ajudar meu irmão a resolver as coisas com o DJ, bebidas e afins.

**- Sasuke tem algumas anotações em cima da mesa sobre as coisas que a gente vai precisar pra festa...** Disse o Itachi enquanto arrumava alguns filmes no balcão da locadora.** Da uma olhada lá pra gente poder ir adiantando essa parte.**

Maldita hora em que me ofereci para ajudar meu irmão. O desgraçado me fez ligar pra meio mundo atrás de um certo DJ que segundo ele, é o _tal_. Vê se eu tenho cara de telefonista?

Depois de ligar para todos os 87 Djs da lista telefônica do meu irmão e descobrir que o cara infelizmente se acidentou a dois meses atrás e desde então não saiu mais de casa, exceto para consultas médicas, fui falar com meu irmão que aparentemente conversava com alguém.

Conheço essa voz.

**- Vou indo agora, tchau Itachi.** Ouvi com clareza, era a voz _dela_.

Desci as escadas numa velocidade um pouco desnecessária pro meu gosto, e fui até o balcão, de onde eu poderia ver quem entrava e saia livremente da locadora, mas tudo o que pude ver e ouvir foi o soar do sino e um grupo de garotas histéricas entrando na locadora.

_Que pesadelo_. Detesto escândalos.

**- Itachi kun, Sasu kun, estamos sabendo da festa que vocês vão dar...** Disse uma delas, provavelmente esperando que as convidássemos para a festa.

E isso definitivamente não iria acontecer, minha casa não tem mais espaço para pessoas escandalosas, já basta os meus amigos.

**- Então, todo mundo está comentando sobre a festa...** Desde quando a notícia se espalhou? Só pode ter sido uma pessoa...

**- Sasuke kun! Itachi kun!** Era o Tobi entrando na locadora.

Agora fiquei na duvida de quem poderia ter sido o fifi, seria o Naruto ou o Tobi?

Tempos depois, fui até a casa do Gaara buscar uns equipamentos que Itachi havia pedido, esbarrei com _ela_, que conversava com o Gaara sobre eu ter um irmão.

Depois disso fui para casa, onde passei o resto do dia preparando minha casa para a festa com a ajuda dos meus amigos, mais que atrapalhados.

Já era o dia da festa, estava com uma bermuda estampada qualquer e o primeiro tênis que tinha encontrado no armário, e a blusa , era a única que a empregada não deixo com marca de ferro ao passar a roupa.

Não parava de chegar pessoas, principalmente as que eu nunca tinha visto na minha vida.

**- De onde saiu tanta gente?**

Rock Lee entrou com um macacão ridículo verde

**- E quem convidou ele?** Karin apareceu do lado dele **– e ela?**

**- Calma irmãozinho não estressa. Vou te apresentar a minha futura cunhada e você vai se esquecer dessa gente toda. Garanto. **Disse Itachi

**- Não quero conhecer ninguém Itachi, só quero saber de onde saiu tanta gente esquisita.**

**- Não se esqueça que sou Uchiha Itachi baby, todos querem ir numa festa minha.**

**- Eu mereço...** Disse e sai de perto dele.

Andei por aí, de um lado para o outro, passaram-se 10, 20, 30, 50 minutos e nada de _ela_ chegar nesse raio de festa. Que inferno!

Se ela não chegasse logo eu ia ter um troço! Não agüento mas por esse líquido esquisito que o Itachi preparou na minha boca. Definitivamente isso não é confiável.

**- Sasuke kun lindinho, como você esta?** Juro que adoraria que não fosse comigo.

Acreditei veemente nessa hipótese e continuei minha ronda pela festa. Mas essa garota irritante me perseguiu.

**- Não me deixe Sasuke kun, me faça companhia. **

**- Karin estou ocupado.** Disse tentando sair de perto dela, mas essa coisa é pior que chiclete.

**- Eu te ajudo no que precisar Sasuke kun.** Por um minuto olhei pra ela e dei um sorriso.

**- Ok, me faça um favor, - **Some! – **Encontre um garoto chamado Tobi e vá com ele até a cozinha para fazer a contagem de bebidas, Depois a de alimentos e depois veja se o DJ trouxe as 15 listas de musicas que pedi. E se não for pedir muito...**

**- não Sasuke kun, nada do que você me pede é demais, faço tudo por você.**

Realmente você poderia desaparecer.

**- Fica de olho no Itachi, ele tem problemas cardíacos, gástricos e de açúcar alto, e meu irmão esta enchendo a cara desde que começou a festa, por favor, tente impedir ele de beber.**

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e foi na direção da muvuca procurar o Tobi e o meu irmão. Isso vai manter ela ocupada na festa toda.

**- Que maldade.** Disse Shikamaru chegando com mais daquele liquido vermelho** Era mais fácil ter mandado ela embora.**

**- Ela não iria.**

Peguei o copo e despejei todo o conteúdo na boca de uma vez só, e foi nessa hora que a vi, mesmo que só de relance, mas eu vi. Aquele cabelo cor de rosa balançando suavemente e indo em direção ao banheiro. _Ela _chegou.

Fiquei de longe a observando enquanto conversava algo com Kakashi e com as amigas. Logo em seguida ela saiu, evidentemente procurando algo. Por algun instante a perdi de vista e então fui procurar-la. Coisa que não seria tão difícil já que aquele cabelo rosa é único.

Rodei por alguns minutos na festa e a encontrei, confesso que não me agradou muito o que vi. _Ela_, entre as pernas do meu irmão, com sua cintura meio que enlaçada por ele e seu braço sendo segurado por ele. E o principal? Ela me olhando com uma cara de "ainn :X"

Ta, ela não fez nada de errado, mas, meu irmão estava segurando a cintura dela, isso incomodaria qualquer um.

**- Garota do tombo!** Quem convidou esse imbecil?

**- Cala a boca Kiba!** Ela se enfezou, levantou e foi na direção dele com os punhos cerrados e uma veia saltando freneticamente.

Mas meu irmão agarrou o braço dela e a puxou mais uma vez. E dessa vez eu pensei que ele ia apanhar.

**- Que é?** Perguntou com visível agressividade.

**- Calma estressadinha...** Disse o Itachi recebendo olhares _feios_ da rosada**- Vem cá pra eu te apresentar ... Quero você como cunhada.** Itachi cara de pau.

Ele não vai fazer isso, ele não _pode_ fazer isso. Ele fez isso.

Lá estava eu, procurando no meio da pista o que ela tanto olhava pra não estar olhando pra mim, foi quando avistei Temari e Shikamaru confundindo minha casa com um motel. Voltei meu olhar para ela que parecia alheia ao que acontecia.

**- Aqui, a cunhada ideal.**

Suas bochechas ficaram vermelhas instantaneamente no momento em que ela virou seu rosto e me viu. Como ela fica linda.

Todas as palavras, pensamentos e todas as outras sensações se esvaíram da minha mente, eu estava hipnotizado. Como pode isso acontecer? Eu me sentir tão atraído assim por uma pessoa que eu quase não converso. Nem eu estou conseguindo me reconhecer.

**- Que situação.** A ouvi resmungar e não resisti, soltei uma risadinha clássica.

**- Pois é.** Respondi meio que sem jeito, espero que ela não perceba.

Não que eu seja tímido ou coisa do tipo, só não sabia como agir.

**- err, está gostando?**

**- Do que? **Como do que Sasuke estúpido.

**- Como do que ?** Perguntou ela e forma engraçada.** Da festa.**

Claro, você está nela, como não iria gostar?

**- hnn, aham.** A observei ficar pensativa e começar a contorcer o cenho. Isso estava ficando estranho.** Er Sakura, você está bem?**

**- To, por que?**

**- Está com uma cara estranha.** Agora ela começou a contorcer o cenho mais ainda.

Definitivamente ela é a garota mais estranha que eu já vi.

estranha. E está ficando com o rosto cada vez mais vermelho. **Sakura, você está ficando vermelha.** Será que a irritei?** Sakura?**

**- Hnn??** El está pegando meu habito de não falar. **Ahnn Sasuke kun, você dança?**

Como se eu dançao?

**- Ahnn, não.** Disse simplesmente.

**- Ah Sasu kun, vem dançar.**

**- Não gosto de dançar Sakura.** Não insista.

**- Ahhh deixa de ser ranzinzo, vem que eu te ensino.**

**- Eu não disse que não sei... Eu disse que não gosto**. Fui arrastado para a pista sem ao menos ter o direito e intervir. Ta, eu não queria intervir.

**- Aaah impossível alguém não gostar de dançar ... Vem logo ...**

Quando chegamos na pista, estava tocando uma musica detestável chamada clumsy, não sei quem foi q enfiou essa porcaria no meio das musicas elegidas para a festa.

E lá foi ela, dançando com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Era prazeroso assistir a cena, Sakura a menina mais linda que eu já vi, se movendo conforme o ritmo, os cabelos esvoaçando, os braços levemente levantados. A cena perfeita.

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco, uma loira estraga prazeres chegou e enlaçou a cintura da sakura. Não que eu esteja com ciúmes ou algo do tipo, se eu quisesse iria La e fazia isso eu mesmo. Mas é que...

Bem, a cena era mais bonita quando só a rosada estava no meu campo de visão.

Começou a tocar " please don't stop the music" e não sei de que buraco saíram as amigas de Sakura que já estavam lá, dançando com rosada. Até aí tudo bem, varias garotas pulando pra lá e pra cá, numa espécie de dança que ainda não tomei conhecimento, até que chegou o intrusão do Naruto.

O estúpido se enfiou lá no meio das garotas, e ficou se roçando em cada uma delas, eu devia chamar o Neji e mostrar a cena vergonhosa, Naruto e Hinata quase fazendo um filho no meio da pista.

Falando em Hinata, bem que meu irmão disse, _as quietinhas são as piores_! Olhe só como ela esta _toda toda_. O mundo não tem salvação!

**- **_**I wanna take you away**_**...** Sakura vinha cantarolando esse pedaço de musica enquanto me puxava mais pra perto da muvuca.

Não abro mais minha boca pra falar nada, antes era só o estúpido do Naruto perto da rosada, agora piorou a coisa. A festa em peso parece ter decidido dançar no mesmo cubículo que _ela_. É muito pra mim.

Parei de observar Sakura dançando a e fui ver o que o meu irmão estava aprontando, e infelizmente, dei de cara com a Karin que dizia já ter feito tudo o que eu pedi a ela. E agora que eu nem lembro o que eu pedi a ela... Fudeu.

**- Me de um segundo karin, tenho coisas a resolver.** Desvencilhei-me dela e fui à direção da minha casa aproveitar um pouco o silencio.

Eu definitivamente estou sentindo algo por aquela garota, não sei por que não consigo afastá-la dos meus pensamentos, e pior, eu _não quero_ fazer isso. Enlouqueci.

**- Não esta gostando da festa filho?** Minha mãe estava parada no corredor com um copo d'água na mão.

**- To mãe, só queria ver se você e meu pai estão conseguindo dormir, se querem que abaixem o som ou algo assim.**

**- Desde quando se preocupa tanto com a gente Sasuke? Você está bem?** Eu sou um merda mesmo, pergunto minha mãe se ela precisa de algo e ela diz que eu estou doente.

**- Não me confunda com o Itachi mãe! ¬¬ Eu sempre me preocupei com vocês.**

**- Aham, sempre que precisava de dinheiro!** ¬¬

Nossa, não sabia que eu era esse caco de filho!.

Vou pra festa que é o melhor que eu faço. Bebi um pouco d'água na cozinha e ia saindo pelos fundos quando minha mãe falou com um tom serio.

**- Uchiha Sasuke, tire essa camisa **_**já**_**!**

E lá estava, uma enorme mancha de vinho na minha blusa, melhor eu sir antes que sobre pra mim. Deixei a camisa em cima do sofá e fui procurar pela Sakura.

Quando cheguei perto pude ver que Sakura quase cuspia fogo em cima de uma irritante que me enche o saco no Orkut. Quem a convidou?

Não importa mais, Temari disse algo que fez a menina desaparecer da festa, amém!

**- Pensei que tinha fugido da dança.** Disse ela assim que cheguei.

Como eu iria fugir de algo que me fizesse me aproximar dela? Essa menina é louca.

**- Só fui beber alguma coisa, ta muito quente.**

Lá estávamos nós, dançando a musica Kiss Kiss do chirs Brown ou algo assim, eu que sei; quando Temari esbarrou na Sakura acidentalmente, fazendo ela se aproximar de mim. Sabe aquela aproximação perigosa, em que nossas bocas ficam a centímetros de distância e essa distância vai diminuindo gradativamente, até que nossas respirações comecem a se mesclar uma na outra... E um idiota vem gritando:

**- Sakura san!! A garota mais linda do mundo!!**

Como eu odeio o Rock Lee!

**- Sobrancelhudo desgraçado, sai daqui!** Parece que Sakura leu meus pensamentos.

Já é a segunda vez que fico a centímetros de tocar os lábios da rosada e alguém interfere, não que eu esteja ansioso para isso, posso não parar de pensar nela, perco noites de sono por causa dela, tenho vontade de abraçá-la, beijá-la e tal, mas... eu não tenho argumentos.

**- Sakura chan!** Berrou a Besta loira, o que será que ele quer?

**- Sumam daqui!** Berrou ela esbaforida.

Parece que alguém esta irritadinho hoje.

**- Mas Sakura san...** Lee não pode completar o que ia dizer.

**- Já!!** Berrou.

Pude observar Sakura mudando desde ao vermelho claro até o vermelho escarlate enquanto imaginava coisas que espero algum dia saber.

**- Sakura chan, você está bem?** Perguntou Naruto.

**- Estou ótima, **_**não está vendo**_**?** Pude sentir o tom cortante ameaçador.

Sakura já está com cara de poucos amigos, imagine quando o pobre do Lee voltou.

**- mas Sakura chan, por que você está ...** Levou um e esquerda bem no meio do focinho que fez ele desaparecer pelo resto da festa.

Sakura se virou e súbito pra mim numa mudança repentina de humor

**- Er vem dançar Sasuke kun?** Mulheres me dão medo.

Começamos a dançar uma musica extremamente repetitiva, enquanto o clima com a Sakura parecia que ia voltando pouco a pouco, um som de xingamentos e outras palavras vis pode ser ouvida, desviando minha atenção para um Itachi prestes a grudar no pescoço de maluco.

O que eu faço? Separo a briga antes e começar para que meus pais permitam mais festas desse tipo ou fico com a Sakura? Acho que vou ficar com a segunda opção, parece mais interessante. Mas se no caso de ter uma briga e como em outras festas Itachi quebrar mais algum objeto que mamãe considera importante... Eu é quem vou ouvir e provavelmente ficar de castigo, e longe da rosada.

**- Já venho.** Disse e fui na direção do Itachi.

Depois de ouvir todo o motivo da briga, que em minha opinião foi bem estúpida decidi tentar acalmar o Itachi, já que aquilo parece um galo de briga.

Segundo entendi, o cara, já meio chapado, estava afim de uma menina, porém ela não queria nada com ele, e meu irmão como não perdoa ninguém, foi tentar ar uma idéia na garota. Isso deixou o cara louco de raiva, e foi tirar satisfação com meu irmão, dizendo que, ele deveria cair fora. Onde já se viu manar o dono da festa cair fora da própria festa? Da própria casa? A briga em si foi estúpida, mas o Itachi tava que não se agüentava de vontade de socar o maluco lá. Sakura veio pra com meu irmão e eu fui procurar Kakashi para acompanhar o indivíduo que não sei o nome, e nem quem o convidou até a saída.

Falando sério, a maioria nessa festa é desconhecida, nunca mais deixo Naruto convidar pessoas para uma festa na minha casa.

Quando voltei vi Sakura imprensada na parede com aquele cara a centímetros de distância, e de súbito pude sentir toda a fúria do meu irmão emanando por mim.

Fui na direção dos dois,não vou permitir que esse tipinho encoste nela, mesmo que ela queira, eu não permito.

**- Não se aproxime**. A ouvi gritar e logo depois ele responder algo que não consegui identificar.

Por incrível que pareça fiquei chocado com a cena que acabou de acontecer, Sakura fechou o punho e o manou com força na cara do indivíduo. Acho que fiquei paralisado de tão surpreso que fiquei, no momento tive vontade de abraçar ela, não sei por que, mas também tive muita vontade de rir da cara dele, e também tive vontade de socar ele, como ousa tentar roubar um beijo dela? Que tipo de merda ele bebeu para se achar tão importante assim? Bem, minha revolta só foi aumentando quando o vi fechar o punho e avançar na direção da Sakura.

Não me pergunte por que nem eu sei como apareci ao lado da Sakura tão rápido para segurar o braço dele para que não acertasse ela. Não sei o que faria se tivesse acontecido algo com ela. Definitivamente esse cara não seria mas capaz de viver uma via normal de tanto que ia apanhar,

**- Não acredito que levantou a mão para uma mulher.** Disse com toda frieza guardada comigo desde que nasci.

**- Você é um covarde mesmo.** Disse meu irmão.

Podia sentir ondas de choque invadindo meu corpo de tanta raiva que eu sentia, Não sei o que me segurava, mas já não estava fazendo efeito, por que em um minuto eu já estava em cima dele socando com vontade e pura fúria.

Conforme chegava Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasori, Deidara e todos os amigos do meu irmão. Consegui ir me acalmando aos poucos, e ao poucos também pude ver que o garoto já estava no chão, todo machucado.

**- Eu ainda bateria mais.** Comentou Itachi.

E logo depois pude ouvir os outros concordando com um som de _uhum_. Foi quando Kakashi chegou e o acompanhou até a saída.

**- Não faz mais isso Sakura, uma mulher se intrometendo numa briga de homens é perigoso.** Então foi isso que ela foi fazer La no meio, apartar a confusão.**- Imagina s ele te acerta. **Disse Neji.

**- Ele seria um cara morto!** Respondi o óbvio, mas aquele irritante do Sasori falou junto.

Intrometido, ninguém te chamou na briga! Não falei isso pra ele, óbvio, mas lancei meu melhor olhar ameaçador na direção daquele ruivo metido a besta.

**- Você está bem?** Perguntei enquanto procurava inconscientemente alguma anomalia causada pela pequena confusão.

**- Estou ótima.** Disse ela dando um sorriso, na minha opinião, o mais lindo que eu já vi **– err vamos todos dançar?**

Sem pestanejar fui para a pista dançar _com ela_. Dançávamos um pouco distantes mas os olhos estavam fixos um no outro. Observava cada parte de seu rosto, e por incrível que pareça não tinha nenhuma imperfeição. A parte que mais estava chamando a minha atenção era a boca, contornos perfeitos, lábios volumosos e rosados, tudo perfeito.

**- Deixa de embromação e agarra logo!** Meu irmão me empurrou _carinhosamente_ na direção da Sakura.

Nossos corpos se chocaram e mais uma vez nossas respirações estavam se mesclando. Ondas de eletricidade se espalhavam pelo meu corpo, minha respiração já estava descompassada.

Me aproximei mais para poder tocar os lábios que eu queria tanto até que mais uma vez fui interrompido.

**- Sasuke kun!** Aquele berro estridente que eu odeio ecoou pelos meus ouvidos **– O que está fazendo?**

Sakura explodiu.

**- Além de irritante é cega!** Disse** – Vaza daqui porra!** Gritou.

Depois Ino a arrastou para algum lugar distante.

_Sabe Sakura, te adoro mesmo com essas mudanças repentinas de humor._

**- Sasuke kun, onde a gente estava mesmo?**

Puxei seu rosto mai pra perto. _Esse perfume me deixa louco_.

**- Aqui.** Sussurrei e a beijei.

* * *

Como eu prometi, aqui está a resposta das rewiews antigas :3

_Rewiews_

**Yasu Ika **Sim sim, brigadeiro é Mara *.* nem Sasuke kun resiste a esse doce *.* Demorei um pouquinho pra postar mais aí está :3 obrigada pela rewiew e por acompanhar. Beijinhos :*

**Uchiha tieh chan **hsoiahoisha eu me diverti bastante escrevendo e imaginando a cena de um bando de garotos atrapalhados tentando cozinhar :p aperte ele não T.T vai que o bichinho não resiste :O Obrigada pela rewiew, continue acompanhando *.* Beijão :*

**Maria Lua** Ouviu :X mas acho que ele nem se deu conta do que tinha ouvido xD obrigada pela rewiew *.* beijos :*

**Sakura** o.O não fique mongol! Chegou mais pra ler \o desculpe a demora :\ espero que continue acompanhando e gostando :3 obrigada pela rewiew, beijão :*

**Caarolzinha** pois é menina, eles tem o dom de encontrar situações assim xD isahohsoah não duvido da sexualidade o Itachi também, levanta a mão também \o E viva os três pontinhos \o/ eu também adoro colocar xD mas... não coloquei nessas outras rewiews :\ na sua eu coloco ... \o/ Beijinhos, obrigada pela rewiew *.*

**Harumi san **:O roube não que eu te processo ò.ó quando eu demorar assim pra escrever, vou izer que foi você que roubou ele, muahahaha! Brincadeira :3 obrigada pela rewiew, beijinhos :*

**Uchiha Téh chan **uii, amiguinha cdf *.* parabéns \o a ultima vez que nos falamos foi no meio do ano passado :O como foram as provas de fim de ano? :D obrigada pela rewiew, acompanhe sempre *.* beijinhos :*

**Yuki san** Ahhhh obrigada por perdoas *.* não sabe como sou enrolada para essas cosias :x cobre mesmo \o aqui está o capitulo, beijinhos e obrigada pela rewiew *.*

**Madoka pick **sim sim, acompanhe *-* mesmo eu demorando anos pra atualiza não me abandone T.T obrigada pela rewiew, beijão ;***

**Uchiha Kuran Yuki** ahhh, eu prefiro o zero que o Kaname :X eu sei q não tem nada haver com a rewiew que você deixou mas não resisti em dizer isso xD hsoaihsoah não fica chato não menina *-* o ruim é que esse site não deixa eu ler as rewiews antigas da outra fic ¬¬ morte ao fanfiction ò.ó ahhn tipo, eu não ia fazer a Karin beijar ele\ele beijar a karin (?) por que eu não suporto essas cosias q atrapalham o casalzinho a ser feliz, mas me disseram que tem que ter isso pra dar um tempero na fic :\ daí eu coloquei, mas se reparar, a karin sempre se f*** nas fics que eu faço, apesar de essa ser a segunda e a história ser a mesma que a da primeira xD bem, obrigada pela rewiew *.* beijinhos :*

**Yuna chan** nhaaaah que bom que gostou :3 obrigaa pela rewiew *.* espero que continue acompanando *.* beijinhos :*

**Manuelly **ahh eu fico tão feliz em ler isso *.* obrigada pela rewiew, de verdade, é minha motivação para continuar escrevendo *.* mil desculpas pela minha demora em escrever :\ eu sempre detestei quando lia fanfics e as pessoas demoravam horrores pra atualizar ou a abandonavam, eu acho que é falta e consideração com quem lê e gosta :\ obrigada dnv *.* beijão :*

**Vallete G** bem, ia ser estranho mesmo, mas vou armar um jeito de falar a bundinha do Negi aqui só pra você xDDD e morte ao PC!! ò.ó que palhaçada é essa de não matem a karin? ¬¬ Beijinhos guinomio :** obrigada pela rewiew

**Isabelalina12 **Continuando *.* obrigada pela rewiew. Beijão :*

_Rewiews do capitulo 7_

**Koorime Hyuuga** Adiantando sua rewiew *.* ahhh não sabe como fez eu me sentir menos mal com sua rewiew :3, muito obrigada pela rewiew e mais ainda por continuar acompanhando essa fanfic preguiçosa depois de tanto tempo sem atualização, não sabe como me faz feliz *.* mas, não se esqueça de um detalhe flor, você pode amar demais o Sasuke, mas ele é meu ò.ó beijinhos linda, obriga amais uma vez :*

**Hiy chan** eu até to sentindo dózinha da karin, todo mundo xingando ela de vaca e coisa e tal... Naaa, mentira, xinguem a vontade 8) logo logo eu posto a parte do beijo, é que eu achei que ia ficar muito grane o capitulo e cansativo pra ler, e também por que faltou inspiração :3 obrigada pela rewiew :* beijão :**

* * *

Obrigada pela compreensão gente :3

Beijinhos a todos e por favor, não me xinguem T.T

**Milla ;)**


End file.
